


Your heart is your masterpiece (and I'll keep it safe)

by taegirights



Series: Hogwarts Stories [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Traumatic Experiences, Run Away Era, Side Ships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights
Summary: “Soobin, a Hufflepuff Prefect.” Yeonjun repeated, pocketing the envelope.Maybe Hogwarts was lacking off, sending students like that.Maybe they thought a friendly face would convince Yeonjun.Maybe they were right.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Hogwarts Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692814
Comments: 291
Kudos: 990





	1. Yeonjun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Seu coração é sua obra-prima (e eu vou mantê-lo seguro)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616970) by [where_is_hedwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_is_hedwig/pseuds/where_is_hedwig)



Yeonjun bit down on the inside of his cheek as he stopped walking. Breathing heavily through his nose he turned around with a pointed look. 

The last days of summer mixed with last night’s rain made everything feel heavy with humidity. The golden rays of sun came through the tree’s leaves before the night made it’s appearance. 

He glanced around the street before walking again, just to hear another footsteps against the wet concrete following him seconds later. 

“Who is it?” Yeonjun turned around once more, eyeing the empty street behind him. He clicked his tongue as he faced forwards again. “Shit!”

A tall figure stood in front of him as Yeonjun fell on his butt against the sidewalk. The guy standing in front of him seemed startled by the reaction but he then put a hand out for him. 

“Are you okay?”

Yeonjun started at the hand but got up on his own. “Who are you? And why are you following me?”

The tall guy stared at him for a second, his black bangs covering his raised eyebrows. “I...” The boy grabbed his bag quickly, opening the zipper and looking for something.

Yeonjun took a step back, but that made the stranger look up with wide eyes.

“My name is Soobin.” The stranger gulped. His delicate features showed how nervous he was. “I’m the Prefect of-“

“Woah.” Yeonjun laughed sourly as he looked away from the black haired boy. “Prefect?”

“Yes, we-“

“Are they sending students to get me now?” Yeonjun put his hands in his pockets. “A Prefect?” He repeated sarcastically. “Are you an owl substitute or something?”

“I’ll soon be the Head Boy.” The other boy blinked, confused by Yeonjun’s response. 

“Sure thing.” Yeonjun nodded with furrowed brows. “Anyways,” He started before the Prefect guy could answer, “I’m not interested. Thanks.”

“This is the last year you can attend Hogwarts.” He was now serious, he took a familiar envelope out of his bag. “They really want you to go.”

“I already said I don’t want to.”

“If this is about your mother-“

“And what if it is, huh?” Yeonjun was getting angry now, he wondered if the Prefect would use magic on a fight. 

He kind of wanted to find out. 

“They’re gone.” He said softly. “The Dark Lord and all his followers...” 

“How are you so sure? They said they were gone that time too.”

“I know it’s scary, but...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “If that’s the thing, you’re actually safer there than out here.” 

“I’m not scared, I’m angry.” 

“And it’s understandable.” The Prefect extended his hand with the envelope. “Just... Think about it.” 

“Soobin!” 

Yeonjun looked behind him to see another boy coming on a bike at them. He stopped at their side with a smile. 

The Prefect pushed the envelope towards Yeonjun again, who grabbed it hastily, before facing the boy with bleached hair beside them. 

“Let’s go.” He said as the other got off his bike to walk by his side. 

“You found him so fast, such a Hufflepuff.” The blond looked up to him with a smile. 

“Shut up.” 

Yeonjun watched as the two walked away before looking down at the envelope with the red stamp on it, looking up again he caught the boy with bleached hair staring at him before turning back again. 

He sighed before he started walking, going particularly slow as they seemed to be headed in the same direction. He could still see them walking a few feet ahead, he rolled his eyes and made a turn, maybe taking a long way home would be good to clear his head. 

“Soobin, a Hufflepuff Prefect.” Yeonjun pocketed the envelope as he made a note to himself. Maybe Hogwarts was lacking off, sending students like that. Maybe they thought a friendly face would convince Yeonjun. Maybe they were right. 

“Dad?” Yeonjun closed the front door behind him, he took off his shoes as he waited for an answer.

He headed for the door leading to his mother’s room, looking down at the envelope once more. His dad always wanted Yeonjun to learn how to use magic properly and to forgive the people who did “nothing wrong”.

Yeonjun opened the door slightly. His mother was laying on the bed, mumbling, as his father looked up to him.

He bit his lip. They’re the reason his mother was like that, but...

Yeonjun raised the envelope slowly, seeing his father’s face go from confused to overjoyed. 

“The fuck is a three quarters?” Yeonjun read the paper again, standing at platform nine. 

“You look like you need some help.”

Yeonjun jumped as he looked to his side. A boy was smiling at him.

“Looking for platform nine three quarters?”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun stared at the stranger who just nodded with a smile, his long bangs covering his eyes as he tried to shake them to the side. 

“I’ll get going now, Kai.” They looked at the girl that was staring up and down at Yeonjun now.

“Go, see you later.” The boy waved.

“Hey!” Yeonjun watched as the girl ran towards a brick wall, his stomach dropping once she just went through it instead of crashing.

“That’s the platform you’re looking for.”

“What?” Yeonjun turned to the boy again, who nodded towards the brick wall.

“Go on.”

“Me? Now?”

The boy laughed as he walked over to his luggage cart. “If my little sister can do it then you can too.”

“I just... go for it?” Yeonjun stared at the wall. 

“Want me to go leave this and do it with you?” He tapped the cart in front of him. 

“No, I can do it.” He nodded to himself as he gripped on the handle of his cart.

“Okay.” He smirked at Yeonjun and tilted his head. “Shall we go?” 

Yeonjun couldn’t answer, the brunette starting running and went through the wall just like his sister did. Yeonjun let out a huff and forced his legs to run towards the wall, griping hard on his trolley. 

He closed his eyes at the moment of impact that never came, and reopened them to stop running. 

“Hyuka!” Someone came and hugged the boy that was helping him. Yeonjun looked away and scanned through the new place. 

Students of all ages and their luggages were strolling around. Should he ask another student or an authority?

Some of them were already wearing their uniform, different colors for each house. He squinted to see one of the students that were helping around, a badge on their robes. Maybe a Prefect? 

“Hey.” 

He turned around to face the boy again, he was alone now. 

“I am, uh, kinda lost...” Yeonjun smiled. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.” He grinned back. “But I never got your name?”

“Oh, it’s Yeonjun. Choi.. Yeonjun.” 

“I’m Huening Kai.” He grabbed his cart again. “And all nicknames that come with that.” 

Yeonjun followed behind him. 

Yeonjun sat with Kai on the train, he was looking out the window when the boy spoke up again. 

“Is your hair naturally blue?”

“What?” Yeonjun raised a hand to his head. “No.”

“Are you a transfer student?”

“Uh,” he shifted in his seat “Sorta.” 

“Which academy?”

“I actually just went to... Muggle school.”

“Really?” His eyes went wide. “How is it? Is it really like the dramas? Wait... You don’t have a Hogwarts house? Will you do the sorting ceremony with the first years?”

“I’m curious too.”

Both of them looked at the door of the carriage. The same guy with bleached hair from the day Soobin talked to him stood there, eating chocolate snacks.

“Beomgyu, hi.” 

The guy nodded at him and sat beside Kai. 

“You came.” He popped another snack into his mouth, letting Kai grab some, as he stared at Yeonjun.

“I did.” Yeonjun looked at them. Were both of them friends with Soobin? 

Why did he care so much about Soobin, anyways?

Right. Because he was a total asshole to him. 

“Ning has been surprisingly talkative with you, he’s normally very shy.”

“Ah,” Kai nodded. “He looked lost.”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun crossed his legs “He helped me.”

“And how did you get to Hogwarts? Are you going to the first grade?” Kai laughed at that, Beomgyu smiled at him. 

“I think I’ll be with the other last years?” Yeonjun furrowed his brows. “Soobin said that-“

“Oh, you met Soobin?” The youngest stopped his hand before getting in the bag of snacks. 

“He was the one to deliver the letter.” Beomgyu ate one last snack and crumpled the bag, making Kai pout. “They gave him such a task, I’m sure he will get to be Head Boy.”

“Of course!” Kai punched Beomgyu’s shoulder lightly. “If not, who else?”

Yeonjun watched them as he took his phone out of his pocket and pressed the home button. “Huh? It doesn’t turn on?”

“It won’t.” 

He looked at the carriage door again to find another boy looking at him with big eyes, he took a step closer to them. Were all of them so dramatic with their entrances? Was it a wizard thing? 

“Unless you get an enchanted device, which is totally against the rules and I wouldn’t recommend that, you can’t use technology here.” He put his hands on the pockets of his pants and smiled. “However, I know someone who can do it for a few bucks.”

“And that someone would be him.” Beomgyu added with a pointed finger. 

“I’m Taehyun.”

“Yeonjun.” He replied with a short nod. 

“I heard about you.” The big eyed boy smiled, he pointed to the space next to Yeonjun. He scooted to make more room for him to sit there. 

“About the guy joining late or about my mom?” 

Taehyun pressed his lips in a thin line and looked out the window. “Both.” 

“Your mom?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. 

Taehyun waved a hand at him, maybe signaling not to bring that up, but Yeonjun stopped him. “She was a professor here.” He smiled tightly at Taehyun, who probably knew more. 

“Really?” Kai chirped in. 

“Herbology.” Yeonjun nodded. 

“She must be a Hufflepuff then!” He said smiling. “We’re good at herbology.” Kai raised his chin proudly. 

“You suck, though.” Taehyun murmured. 

“You’re a Hufflepuff?” Yeonjun chose this as a good time to change focus. 

“Yeah, Gyu here is in Gryffindor.” He pointed a thumb to his side, then pointing towards Taehyun. “He’s a Ravenclaw.”

“Nerd.” Beomgyu whispered as he smiled at Taehyun. 

Taehyun ignored Beomgyu and faced Yeonjun once more. “Do you have any guess for your house?” 

“No idea, actually.” He shrugged. “I don’t know how that works.”

“We all got into them with the sorting ceremony back in our first year.” Beomgyu looked at the others. “Don’t know if you’ll go with all the eleven year olds.”

“Is it, like, public?” Yeonjun but his lip. 

“Very much public, yes.” Taehyun answered him. “It’s at the Great Hall, before our banquet.” 

“Man, that’s embarrassing.” 

A knock on the open carriage door was heard and they all turned their heads, Soobin was smiling softly at them. He was already wearing his robes with the prefect badge. 

“Hey, guys. We’re close.” 

Beomgyu was the first one to stand up, nodding to the boys before getting out. 

Taehyun already had a gray sweater with the Ravenclaw badge and Kai took out his bunched up clothes from his bag. 

“Did you bring your robes, Yeonjun?” Taehyun asked him. 

“Uh, yeah.Black ones.” Yeonjun looked away from where Soobin was standing to pat his bag at his side. “Dad took me shopping.” 

Taehyun smiled and stood up. “See you later, then.” 

“Soobin, he doesn’t have a house yet.” Kai pointed towards Yeonjun. 

“I reckon you aren’t very comfortable with the sorting ceremony with the first years?” Soobin waited for him to shake his head no before humming. “We got you a private sorting.” 

And that’s how Yeonjun found himself walking behind Soobin at the halls of the enormous castle. Some portraits greeted them as the passed, already recognizing Soobin and asking for Yeonjun. He even saw a ghost crossing the hall in front of them. 

The sounds of the other students got lower and lower as they walked to another part of the castle. 

“Yeonjun.” Soobin talked without looking back at him. “Can I ask...?” 

“About mom?” 

“Yeah.” His shoulders seemed tense. 

“Go on.” 

That was when Soobin glanced back to him, his eyebrows furrowed and he couldn’t hold eye contact. 

“How is she?” 

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow to him, trying his best not to snap with a rude answer. 

“Crazy as always.”

He failed. 

Soobin’s eyes went wide and then he faced ahead of him again, his head hanging low. 

“Sorry.” He said softly. 

“No, don’t be.” Yeonjun shrugged. “She was cursed by some Death Eaters wanna-be’s.” He crooked his neck to catch any reaction that came from Soobin. “Hey, really. Don’t feel bad, dude.” 

“She’s a hero.” Soobin said once he turned again, a soft look in his eyes. 

“Don’t be so cheesy.” Yeonjun laughed as he looked away. A strange feeling coming to his throat. 

“Really.” Soobin stared at the floor once more. “My brother was in her class when... it happened.” 

Yeonjun looked at him. This was the first time someone talked about his mom in that tone and not in a pitying way. 

It was a well known case, back in the day, the professor at Hogwarts protecting her class from a sudden attack, leaving her to be cursed with dementia. It was the same year Yeonjun got his letter, but he asked his dad to go to muggle school and forget about everything that had to do with Hogwarts. 

“She stood up and protected all of them until help came.” Soobin smiled at the floor before closing his eyes and lowering his head even more. “Sorry for bringing it up.”

“Hey.” Yeonjun bumped his shoulder. “Stop saying sorry.” 

Soobin smiled at him and nodded, he looked down at the floor again, letting Yeonjun follow him. 

“Thanks for saying that.” Yeonjun told him after a few moments, Soobin seemed surprised as he looked back to him. “It’s the first time someone talks about her in a way that’s not about comforting me.” He shrugged. 

Soobin stopped walking and smiled at him again, this time bigger as he took in a breath. “Do you have any expectations for your house?” 

Yeonjun pouted in thought. “Not really?” He looked at the prefect badge on Soobin’s clothes. “I, uh, where do I get the house robes?” 

Soobin let out a small laugh. “We’ll help you with that. Don’t worry.” 

Wait. 

How didn’t Yeonjun notice his dimples earlier?

The door at their side opened sightly and a student stepped out of the room. He smiled brightly as he spotted them. 

“You’re here.” The boy with emerald robes took another step towards them. “Just in time.”

“Daewon.” Soobin breathed out. “Why are you here?” 

“They gave me this.” He smiled proudly as he extended his hand towards Soobin, who took it slowly. 

“Head Boy?” He almost whispered, holding a green badge. “Congrats.” Soobin passed the badge back to the other boy, who then turned to smile at Yeonjun. 

“You must be Yeonjun.” 

But Yeonjun had to try to force himself to look away from Soobin, who was staring at the wall with a poker face. 

“Uh, yeah. I am.” He finally said, taking the other guy’s hand in a handshake. 

“I am Daewon. I’ll guide you from now on.” 

“Ah,” He took a last glance towards Soobin. “Alright.” 

“They’re waiting for you, we should hurry.”


	2. Great Things

Yeonjun followed behind the Head Boy towards the Slytherin common room. Trying to memorize as much as he could from the hallways that looked way too similar one to another. 

“It’s so good you’re in Slytherin too.” Daewon smiled at him before going down some stairs. “You’re destined for great things, then.”

“I guess.” Yeonjun shrugged. “It’s my dad’s house.” 

“Your robes will be next to your bed, you should change so we can go to the first year’s sorting ceremony.” Daewon told him as they made their way down some stone stairs. They got to the door and he turned around again. “The password changes around every two weeks, it’ll be on the notice board.” He raised a finger, putting it close to Yeonjun’s chest. “Don’t bring any outsiders. Only Slytherin.”

“Okay.” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. Apparently, the password now was ‘September’. They entered the room, which had a green tint to it, with an underwater view of the lake by the large windows and black leather couches. 

The Head Boy showed him the room he will be sharing with other students, one bed had a folded uniform for him. 

“I’ll wait outside.” 

The sorting ceremony was quite boring for Yeonjun, all other students were excited to see the new members of their houses. From where he was sitting, he could see Taehyun from the train, he smiled at him softly when he caught Yeonjun looking at him. 

Turning around, he saw Kai looking quietly at the first years as others talked around him, but he couldn’t catch Soobin around the table. Looking back to the other side of the room he spotted Beomgyu clapping his hands as another student got sorted into Gryffindor. 

Once it was finally over, they all started eating. But Yeonjun felt a heavy weight of a bunch on stares on him. 

“So it is true.” A girl said as she picked apart the bread on her hands. “Choi Yeonjun came to Hogwarts.” 

“You know me?” Yeonjun scrunched his face. 

“Of course.” Another boy answered. “The boy who chose to attend a muggle school after his mom went crazy.” 

The silverware clanked as it hit the table, Yeonjun sat back and pressed his tongue against his cheek. “I’m not hungry.” 

He stood up and turned towards the big entrance, knowing some eyes where on him, if the silence on his side of the table was already an indicator that he made a scene. He seriously couldn’t care less. 

“Done already?” Yeonjun looked up from the floor to find Soobin standing in front of him, probably going to his seat. 

“Not in the mood.” Yeonjun shrugged. 

“That makes two of us.” Soobin smiled tightly before walking past him. 

Listening as one of his roommates snored, Yeonjun finished writing the letter to his dad. He’ll have to ask someone to guide them to the owlery so he can send it tomorrow. 

He glanced at the clock, 3am. He sighed as he pulled his hair back, his stomach growling with hunger. Maybe storming off in the middle of dinner wasn’t the best idea. 

Yeonjun pushed his chair back softly, he was aware of the moment that the rest of the Slytherin students went to sleep and everything went quiet at once. 

He tip toed on his socks to the door, peeking his head out. The fire at the fireplace had already died down making the room appear even colder. 

“Stop.” 

Yeonjun squinted his eyes as he heard someone’s hushed voice, he walked slowly towards the couches, seeing someone’s back as he moved around. 

“Seriously. Not here.” 

“Don’t be so boring.” Was followed by the sound of lips smacking in a wet kiss, making Yeonjun pull a disgusted face. 

“Please stop.” 

Yeonjun cleared his throat loud enough for the boy on top to sit up straight to look at him. 

Daewon smiled at him. “Hey.” He looked at the other person lying under him before looking up again. “Go to sleep, Yeonjun.” 

A hand came to the back of the couch to support a surprised Soobin that sat up to look at him too, pushing Daewon a little. 

“You said not to bring students from other houses.” Yeonjun crossed his arms. 

Daewon’s smile wavered but it seemed like he forced himself to keep that face. 

“Did you need anything?” 

Yeonjun looked directly at Soobin now, his wide eyes sparkled with the lights of the lake. 

“He doesn’t seem to be wanting it.” Yeonjun took a step back when Daewon got up abruptly, but Soobin grabbed him by the shirt, holding him back. 

“Don’t.” Soobin begged. 

Daewon looked at him with disbelief. “You’re taking his side?” 

“I’m not taking sides.” Soobin sighed when Daewon pried his hands off his shirt and started walking to the bedroom. “Babe-“ 

Soobin rolled his eyes when the door to the room closed, he stood up and fixed his clothes before finally turning to face Yeonjun, but his eyes were focused to the floor. 

“Sorry if we woke you up. I-“ 

“Actually, I was just hungry.” Yeonjun stopped him. 

“Oh,” Soobin pulled at his sleeves. “Do you have any food?” 

“Don’t think so.” He laughed nervously. Soobin looked up to him at that. 

“Wanna go grab something at my dorm? We have many.” 

“Really?”

Soobin nodded. “Yeah. If you want.”

Yeonjun looked back at the now closed door to his room, then faced Soobin to nod. “If we can do that. Yeah.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry. You’ll be with me.” Soobin smiled as he went to the entrance of the common room. 

Yeonjun followed him again up the stairs and into the halls, Soobin put his index finger to his lips signaling him to keep quiet before grabbing his hand and tip toeing faster.   
He let Soobin drag him through the halls, his questions burning in his throat. 

Yeonjun’s feet got a little cold and he remembered he didn’t have any shoes on, he was a little embarrassed now. The portraits giggled as the two boys ran past them, some told them off, but it seemed like they were used to see these things. 

“Okay we’re here.” Soobin said once they reached a warmer hallway. Some plants and barrels were laying there as Soobin stopped in front of them. 

“Are you with Daewon?” Yeonjun blurted out. 

“We are... Something.” Soobin tilted his head as he tapped some barrels, the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room opening up. 

“He seems to have a bad temper.” 

“He’s a little intense sometimes.” Soobin stepped into the earthy pathway. 

“He’s also the new Head Boy.” 

Soobin stopped and looked at Yeonjun, his tired eyes then looked at the wall beside them as he opened and closed his mouth, like he didn’t know what words to choose. 

“About that...” Soobin drifted off. He lowered his head and turned around again, entering the common room. 

Yeonjun followed him into the cozy room, it already felt warmer and nicer than Slytherin’s. 

“Wait here.” Soobin pointed to the golden couches as he quickly made his way into a round wooden door. 

Yeonjun glanced at the plants that seemed to be greeting him and he sat on the worn out sofa. The round room smelled faintly of cinnamon and it was all just... welcoming. Just like the two Hufflepuffs he’d met. 

The door opened again and Soobin came out with a brown bag. “I have sweet bread and cookies.” He whispered. 

Yeonjun pouted as he stretched his arms to grab the bag, making Soobin laugh as he made grabby hands at him. 

“Thanks.” He smiled as he opened the bag, taking a cookie out. 

“I’m always prepared.” Soobin sat at his side. He combed his finger through his hair and stared at the fireplace in front of them. 

“Then I’ll always come to you.” 

Soobin smiled and played with his hands for a while before turning to Yeonjun. 

“Please don’t tell anyone about me and Daewon.” He licked his dry lips. “He’s not... comfortable.” 

Yeonjun stared at him as he ate, bringing his feet up to the couch. “Did you really want to be the Head Boy?”

Soobin glanced at him and blinked before looking at the fireplace again. “It’s not that I wanted it...” 

He shifted to place his elbows on his knees as he breathed hard through his nose. Yeonjun let him collect his thoughts for a while until Soobin hung his head and started blinking fast. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun left the bag and scooted closer to Soobin. “Sorry I didn’t mean to-“ 

“No,” Soobin sat back, staring at the ceiling. “It’s not that I wanted it, but everyone expected me to be the next Head Boy.” He bit his lip. 

He looked at Yeonjun now, his eyes shiny. 

“Everybody has high expectations for me and I...” He raised his hands. “I can’t keep up with them.” 

“No...” Yeonjun swallowed dry. “I’m sure you’re a great prefect. That’s why they thought you were going to be the Head Boy.” He tilted his head. 

Soobin laughed. “You’ve been here for, like, ten hours.” He pressed his hands to his eyes. “What would you know?”

“Your friends were so proud of you.” Yeonjun whispered, really not knowing what to say. He shouldn’t have brought that up. “High expectations come with people who...” Yeonjun stared at the wall, words struggling to come out as he wants. “Who are good at doing... Things.” He frowned at his own words. Soobin looked at his face and gave him a shaky smile. “And you got me here, after six years of them trying to.” 

Yeonjun tried to hold himself back and not hug Soobin as he laughed, a single tear falling before he started to rub his eyes. 

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Sorry.” Soobin sighed. “I think I’m just tired.” He looked at Yeonjun and blinked, his eyes glossy and eyelashes wet. 

“Yeah, I...” Yeonjun stood up. “I should go back.” His heart was pounding against his chest. 

“Take the bag with you.” Soobin gave him the brown bag again. “Oh, and this.” He reached for something in his pocket, taking out a small tube with a cork on it. Yeonjun took it and stared at the gold liquid inside. “Drink it when you wake up.” 

“Uh, thanks. And sorry.” 

“Don’t worry. Sorry for spilling out like that.” Soobin smiled tiredly at him. 

Yeonjun walked to the door before turning back again. “Soobin.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?” 

“I’m really sorry... But I don’t know my way back.” 

Soobin let out a laugh before covering his mouth with his hand. He stood up and nodded, still laughing silently. 

“I’ll walk you.” 

“Sorry.” Yeonjun pouted, Soobin seemed really tired. 

“I really don’t mind.” Soobin smiled at him, his eyes still looked glossy but at least the smile reached them now.


	3. Beomgyu

The small tube of golden liquid made Yeonjun feel completely energized. Like he got a full night’s sleep and drank three coffees in the morning. 

He had to meet some professors beforehand, they talked about the O.W.L and the N.E.W.T tests, how they were needed for jobs and that he didn’t need them if he wanted to work in a muggle job. They told him that he’d be given extra lessons since he wasn’t in the same level as his classmates. And if he thought the classes were too hard, he could be moved a grade down. 

His hands were a little shaky but he got all the notes for the Transfiguration class down. He was rushing into the Potions class when he heard his name being called. 

“Yeonjun! Oh my God.” 

He turned around to catch a glimpse of red and black robes and a blond head as the other student got hold of one of the tables to steady himself. 

“Uh, can I help you?” 

The other boy tried to catch his breath with a hand on his hip. “I’ve been calling you since Transfiguration class ended.” 

“You’re in my class?” Yeonjun watched as the other boy furrowed his brows and dragged himself to the seat next to the one that Yeonjun had left his books. 

“Yes, I am.” He looked at him exasperated, then pointed the chair next to him, telling Yeonjun to sit down. “I see you got into Slytherin.” 

“I did.” Yeonjun plopped himself next to him. “I’m really sorry, but-“ He smiled awkwardly, “What was your name?” 

The other boy looked at him for a few seconds, making Yeonjun gulp uncomfortably. 

“Beomgyu.” He said flatly. 

Yeonjun nodded. “I’m Yeo-“

“Yeonjun.” He was still staring at him, after a deep breath he blinked and faced the front of the classroom. “Anyways, Slytherin.” He clicked his tongue. “Be careful around that Daewon guy.”

“Wh-?”

“Still obsessed with me, Choi?” Daewon sat on the table behind them, startling the two boys. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes when he saw him and glared at the Head Boy. “I think you’re the obsessed one.”

Daewon then stared intensely into Yeonjun’s eyes. He gulped as he remembered that he was the one who caught Soobin with him last night, turning around quickly, he hoped it wouldn’t cause trouble. 

“Hey.” He whispered to Beomgyu. “Are there any owls I can lend here?”

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. “You need to send a letter?” 

Yeonjun nodded, tapping the desk in front of them. 

“There are some from the school, but you can send your letter with mine if you want.” 

“Really?” Yeonjun smiled. “Can we go to the owlery after class?” 

Beomgyu shrugged. “Sure.” 

“Be careful with him.” A girl spoke up next to Yeonjun. Her cat-like eyes throwing daggers at Beomgyu. “He only cares about the House Cup.”

Yeonjun turned to Beomgyu again, who just sighed as he opened his book. He looked around to catch other Slytherins looking their way. 

“Uh, what is this about?” Yeonjun whispered closer to Beomgyu. 

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Why?” The girl spoke up again. “Ashamed to talk about it with us?” 

Beomgyu opened his mouth to respond to the girl when the professor entered the room. She smirked at him before opening her book. 

Yeonjun watched as Beomgyu closed his fist over the desk and sighed, clearly irritated. 

“Hey.” He bumped Beomgyu’s arm with his elbow. The Gryffindor looked at him and smiled softly, shaking his head as if he was telling him not to worry about it. 

Both of them payed attention to the professor after that, Beomgyu occasionally scribbled on Yeonjun’s notes with little explications on stuff he thought Yeonjun would find harder. 

“You have your letter with you or should we go to your room?” Beomgyu was the first one to stand up when class was over. 

“I have it here.” Yeonjun followed after him outside the classroom. 

“Great.” He smiled. “Let’s go then.” 

He started walking fast, Yeonjun pushed through some students to keep up with him. “Hey.” He ran to him. “Why are you running for?” 

“Huh?” He slowed down, his gaze still ahead of them. “Didn’t notice. Sorry.” He frowned. “Must be the habit.”

Yeonjun looked around before leaning in towards him. “So... what’s the House Cup?” 

Beomgyu bit his lip. “At the end of the year, the house with most points wins the House Cup.” 

“Okay?” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. “And what was that girl talking about?” 

“For the points...” Beomgyu sighed. “You do good stuff, they reward you. You break the rules, they take your points.” 

“Self-evident.” 

Beomgyu glanced at him and scoffed when he caught Yeonjun smiling. “Last year, I caught Daewon cheating on a test and told the teachers.” 

“I don’t understand the problem?” 

“They didn’t find “proof”. “ Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “They think I made that up because Slytherin was taking the lead by a few points.” 

“Wait.” Yeonjun frowned. “So the professors didn’t do anything?” 

Beomgyu shrugged. “He’s their favorite for some reason.” 

“Is that..” Yeonjun looked up at the ceiling. “Is that why they made him the Head Boy instead of Soobin?” 

“Must be.” Beomgyu scoffed once more. “I still can’t believe it. That scumbag.” 

They stepped outside, the cold wind hitting them and making their robes fly with it. Yeonjun looked up to see a few owls flying around before they went inside to climb the stairs. 

“As I said, you can send Toto if you want.” 

“Toto?” 

Beomgyu smiled as he ran up some steps of the old stairs, feathers all over the place. He stopped to look up to all the birds and put an arm out as one owl made it’s way to them. 

“This-“ Beomgyu let the bird rest on his arm. “Is Toto.”

“Not to offend you,” Yeonjun watched closely as he went up some steps to keep up. “But your owl has some green feathers.” 

“Yeah,” Beomgyu pouted “He’s actually a parrot.”

“What?” 

“I shape shifted him into an owl but... Uh.” Beomgyu watched the green feathers poking out of the brown ones. 

“Well, as long as he does the job...” Yeonjun took out the letter from his black bag. “I don’t care what he is.”

“So open minded.” Beomgyu laughed as the rolled his eyes. “You can send letters with him all you want, just tell me when you do.” 

“Why didn’t your parents just get you an owl?” 

Beomgyu still stared at Toto. “They didn’t know I was a wizard.” He looked back at Yeonjun. “Parrots are a common pet for Muggles, you know? Not owls.”

“Oh,” Yeonjun shifted his weight on his feet, “I didn’t know you were Muggle-born.” 

“Is there a way to know that?”

Yeonjun shrugged. “You just know so many stuff. You helped me a lot in class.” 

“I don’t, really.” He laughed. 

“Soobin?” 

Yeonjun watched the other students at the study hall, leaning down again to shake him. 

“Soobin, wake up.” 

He lifted his head from the wooden table, eyes squinting. “What?” 

“You’re drooling on your books.” 

Soobin furrowed his brows and wiped his face with his hands. “I’m not.” 

Yeonjun laughed and sat at his side as Soobin rubbed his eyes. “Tired?” 

“Yeah. Didn’t get much sleep...” He blinked a few times. “Wait, you were there. You know.” 

“I know.” He laughed again, Soobin smiled at him. “Thanks for that energizer.”

“Yeah, you better be thankful.” Soobin pouted. “It was my last one. I need to ask Tae for more.”

“He makes those?” 

“He makes lots of things.” Soobin nodded. “What a smart man, making business like that.”

“Business? He makes you pay?” 

“I support my people.” He rubbed his face again before closing his book. “There is no way I’m reading anything.” 

“Why are you studying now? It’s the first day.” 

“Why are you here then?” 

“I’m new. It’s better I study extra stuff to keep up.”

Soobin pressed his lips in a thin line, another set of dimples appeared but Yeonjun tried not to stare too obviously at them. 

He grabbed his books. “That’s true. I’ll let you study.” 

“Wait.” Yeonjun grabbed his yellow sweater without thinking of it. He let go, feeling the heat rush to his face. “Don’t go.”

“Why?” Soobin asked, already leaving his books on the desk again. 

“I... Need help.” He looked back at his books. “With some subjects.” 

Soobin looked at the material in front of Yeonjun as he sat down again and nodded. “I’ll see if I can help. They’re not my specialty, though.” He giggled. 

“Then what is?” Yeonjun asked. “Your specialty, I mean.” 

Soobin smiled at him and grabbed a book. “Herbology.” 

“We should go have dinner.” Soobin pouted for the nth time as Yeonjun tried to concentrate on a Charms textbook. “If we don’t, you’ll be hungry later.” He leaned closer to Yeonjun, exaggerating his sad expression. 

“Then I can just go to your dorm.” Yeonjun faked pain as Soobin punched his shoulder. 

“I won’t give you all my food just because you’re lazy to go have dinner.” Soobin crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. 

“I’m not lazy. I just don’t want to.” He smiled as he played with his quill. 

“Why?” 

“I want to spend more time with you.” 

Yeonjun looked up and laughed as Soobin’s eyes went wide. 

“Woah,” He raised a hand to his lips. “What a creep.”

“A creep? It was cute.” Yeonjun put a hand over his chest, frowning.

“Shut up and let’s go have dinner already.” Soobin stood up and tugged on Yeonjun’s robes. “Up, up.” 

He followed behind Soobin as they made their way to the great hall. Soobin greeting a few people on their way there. 

“Do you know...” Yeonjun started. “About Beomgyu and the House Cup thing?” 

Soobin glanced at him for a second. “Yeah.”

“Do you believe him?” 

The Hufflepuff sighed. “Don’t know. Happened a while ago, it doesn’t matter.”

“He-“ Yeonjun frowned, he wanted to tell Soobin that he was being teased about it. That it was Daewon, the Head Boy, Soobin’s... Something, it was him teasing Beomgyu. 

“He?” 

“Doesn’t seem to have a good relationship with Slytherins.” 

Soobin laughed. “That’s just the dynamics.”

“Hey.” Yeonjun stopped him once inside the Great Hall before they parted ways. “Go to sleep early tonight.” 

Soobin smiled at him. “I’ll try. Have actual dinner tonight.”

“I’ll try.” Yeonjun smiled before Soobin started walking. 

“Oh, and...” Soobin turned around, nose scrunched. “I’m really sorry about yesterday.”

Yeonjun cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“I suddenly got emotional.” He let out a breathy laugh. “Must’ve been awkward.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yeonjun smiled, Soobin nodded before heading to the Hufflepuff table. 

Before Yeonjun went to the Slytherin table, he walked by the Ravenclaw students that were having dinner. 

“Hey.” 

Big eyes landed on him as Taehyun smiled. “Hey.” 

Yeonjun looked at the rest of the students at the table, they were watching him too. 

“Let’s talk later,” Yeonjun took a step back “Meet me after dinner.”

“Uh,” Taehyun frowned “Okay?” 

With a nod, Yeonjun went to his seat. He stayed quiet as his classmates were conversing around him. He promised Soobin he’d have actual dinner this time, after all.


	4. Taehyun

“I need my music.” 

The two boys were standing by the side of the hallway, the last of the students going to their respective dorms. 

“Taehyun, I need you to make my phone work.”

Taehyun brought a hand to his chest and breathed out, closing his eyes as he dropped his shoulders. “Ah, you scared me.”

“What?” 

“Who goes up to someone and says to talk later so dramatically?” 

Yeonjun scratches his head and looked away. “I wasn’t so dramatic, though.” 

Taehyun scrunched his nose. “You have the phone?” 

“You’ll do it?”

“Of course.” He shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because I’m dramatic?” 

“You know what? You’re right.” Taehyun nodded. “I won’t.”

“Wait,” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows as Taehyun started to walk away. “Wait, I was joking.” 

Taehyun laughed as he turned around to face Yeonjun again. “Bring the phone, I’ll be at the Ravenclaw common room.” 

“I, uh,” Yeonjun giggled. “I don’t know where that is.” 

The other boy sighed. “Okay.” He nodded. “Let’s go to the Slytherin dungeon.” 

They didn’t talk as they walked through the quiet halls. Taehyun greeted some of the portraits politely, Yeonjun bowed his head lightly at them, still not used to the interaction. 

“Are you coming inside?” Yeonjun pointed to the path leading to the Slytherin common room. 

Taehyun quirked an eyebrow and looked at him with narrowed eyes. “To the Slytherin dungeon? Are you crazy?”

“Is it...” Yeonjun lowered his hand that was pointing behind him. “Against the rules?” 

“And common sense.” Taehyun stared at him with wide eyes. “I’ll wait here.” 

Yeonjun nodded and went to the entrance, once he stepped inside the room a heavy atmosphere surrounded him. His classmates were quiet, staring at him. 

He quickly strode to his room, knowing exactly where he left his phone after trying to make it turn on earlier that day. 

Hiding it with the robe’s sleeve, he walked past the group of students that went quiet once more when they noticed him. 

“Here.” Yeonjun passed the phone to Taehyun, who grabbed it with both hands before the phone disappeared from Yeonjun’s sight. “Wha-“

“That was a muggle trick. You seem surprised.” The younger tilted his head. “I’ll bring it back to you at breakfast.” 

Taehyun bowed his head and started walking away. 

“Wait.” Yeonjun called for him. “How much will it be?” 

The Ravenclaw raised his hand, now holding the phone for Yeonjun to see. “First time’s free!”

Yeonjun was just getting comfortable in bed when he felt the presence of someone standing next to it. 

“Come with me.” Daewon said before heading outside the bedroom. 

“Are you kiddi-“ Yeonjun kicked his blanket as he got up, biting his lip, he went outsode to find Daewon resting agains one of the black couches’ back. “What?”

“We need to talk.” 

“We are doing that.” 

“Don’t play smart.” Daewon scoffed and looked away before glaring at Yeonjun again. “About what you saw the other night, we-“

“Yeah, I know.” Yeonjun raised his hands. “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Good.” Daewon stepped away from the couch, closer to Yeonjun. “You’ll regret it if you do.” He walked away then, leaving an annoyed Yeonjun alone. 

Yeonjun frowned as he looked back. “ ‘You’ll regret it’. “ He said mockingly. “Dumbass.” 

He rolled his eyes before going into the room again, ignoring Daewon’s stare as he tried to get comfortable once again. 

“Mail!” A girl beside him said, extending her arms to catch a newspaper, making Yeonjun look up to see the owls flying above with small packages, his breakfast now forgotten. 

“Toto?” The brown and green bird flew to him. Yeonjun put out his hands as a brown package fell to them. He stared at it for a while before opening it, his phone was inside of it. 

He closed it again, looking around. Behind him, at the Ravenclaw table, Taehyun smiled at and greeted Yeonjun with a small nod. Yeonjun nodded back and turned around to hide his package. 

“You could, you know,” Yeonjun said once they were leaving the Great Hall, “Just give it to me.” 

Taehyun laughed. “I was going to the owlery anyways.” 

“So early?” 

“Late, actually. Went last night.” 

“What about the rules?” Yeonjun frowned. 

“What about them?” Taehyun giggled as he went ahead of Yeonjun. 

“This kid...” Yeonjun laughed as he went back to the Slytherin common room.

Walking into his next class, he noticed golden scarves around the other students necks. He scanned the room quickly, already noticing the tall Hufflepuff at the left of the classroom. 

“Is this seat taken?” Yeonjun put a hand behind the chair, Soobin looked up from what he was doing. Once he recognized Yeonjun he smiled big, his eyes forming crescents. 

“Ye- I mean, no. I-“ Soobin moved his stuff. “Please, seat here.” 

Yeonjun smiled at him and sat down by his side. “We share this class?”

“Apparently.” Soobin nodded. “You know, I’m good at Divination.” 

“I thought you were good at Herbology?” 

“What can I say?” Soobin sat back in his chair with a sly smile. “I am a man of many talents.” He raised a nonchalant hand, accidentally bumping the crystal ball and making it roll on the table for Yeonjun to catch it. 

“I see.” He laughed as he placed the ball back in it’s stand. Soobin smiled shyly at him. 

“What I meant is,” Soobin put both hands on the table “I can help you with this class, if you need.”

Yeonjun smiled softly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“But,” He tilted his head “The actual genius at this is Taehyun.” 

“Oh,” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows “He actually- wait, will I get in trouble if I told you something?” 

“Why?” Soobin frowned. “Oh, because I’m a prefect.” He giggled as he shook his head. “Don’t worry.” 

Yeonjun pressed his lips in a line and leaned closer to whisper. “He made my phone work.”

Soobin smiled before punching Yeonjun’s shoulder lightly. “I was the one who told you about his business.” 

“I think it was Beomgyu, actually.” Yeonjun looked away in thought, thinking of the day of the train. 

“Of course.” Soobin rolled his eyes mockingly, still giving him a genuine dimpled smile after. He then stared at the crystal ball, a deep burgundy smoke filling it. “Oh?”

“What is it?” Yeonjun stared at the smoke swirling inside. 

“Maybe because you touched it?” He squinted. “What color is it?” 

“Like, dark red?” He answered confusedly. 

“Do you have a crush or something?” Soobin raised his eyes to look at Yeonjun now, making him feel a soft tickle in his stomach. 

“What? I- What?” 

Soobin looked at him again and laughed. “Don’t worry. It’s not bad.” 

“What is it?” The blue haired boy tried to see something in the smoke, not knowing what to look for, only Soobin’s reflection showing against the crystal as he spoke up again. 

“Study and you’ll find out.” 

“What does red smoke mean?” 

Taehyun looked up from his book, squinting his eyes under the sun. Yeonjun was standing in front of him, bag still hangin on one shoulder. 

He sighed and closed his book, standing up from the bench he was sitting in at the garden. “What were you smoking?”

“Smo-? No.” Yeonjun shut his eyes and shook his head. “The crystal ball.” 

They started walking, Yeonjun following Taehyun as he made his way back inside the castle. 

“Oh,” He thought for a second, “Well, depends on what you saw.” 

“I saw... Smoke?” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes at him. “Learn to see shapes.” He put his book inside his bag. “If you want a reading-“ 

“Is it free, too?” 

Taehyun laughed. “Nah.” 

“Then no.” Yeonjun pouted. “Teach me to read those balls.” 

“Will you pay?” Taehyun raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his face. 

“No.” Yeonjun frowned. 

“Then no.” He laughed as he turned to leave. 

“Hey.” Yeonjun grunted. “Wait.” 

Taehyun turned once again to face him. 

“Have you seen Kai?” 

“Hyuka?” Taehyun asked. “He likes to play outside. But now is not a good time to look for him.”

“Why?” Yeonjun asked confusedly. 

“It’s going to rain.” He pointed to where they came from. 

“No? It’s a nice da-“ 

The sound of thunder roaring interrupted Yeonjun. He looked back to where Taehyun was pointing. 

“How did you-?” And when he turned back, Taehyun was gone. 

“A little bird told me you were looking for me?” Kai sang behind him as Yeonjun was finishing eating dinner. “And by a little bird I mean a little eagle,” He smiled. “And by a little eagle I mean Tae.” 

“Ah,” Yeonjun smiled at him. “Yeah, I was.” 

“What for?” 

Yeonjun shrugged. “I just haven’t really seen you around.”

Kai smiled big at that. “Aw, I missed you too.” 

“I didn’t say-“

“Are you done?” He looked over Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

The blue haired boy just nodded and stood up. He skipped his way out of the great hall. 

“I see you found him.” Taehyun found them on the hallway, smiling at the duo. 

“He found me.” Yeonjun nodded, grinning at Kai. “Too bad it’s already late.” 

“What do you mean?” The youngest asked. 

“Well,” He glanced at the two boys. “It’s against the rules.” 

Kai chuckled at that, he put a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Forget those,” He smiled at Taehyun, “We only follow our own rules.”


	5. Kai

“Wow,” A bunch of books slamming into the table next to him made Yeonjun raise his head, “You look like shit.” 

“Thanks, Beomgyu.” 

“A pleasure.” The blonde watched Yeonjun as he stretched his back. “Tired?” 

“Yeah.” He groaned. “Hyuka wanted to play wizard’s chess all night.”

“And you let him?” Beomgyu looked at him bug eyed. “You’re wild.” He laughed. 

“He’s fun to be with.” 

“Beomgyu.” A Gryffindor girl came to their table. “Chulmin says he wants to talk to you later.” She hugged the books to her chest, smiled at Yeonjun and turned around to her seat. 

“You got admirers.” Beomgyu chuckled. 

“I don’t.” Yeonjun frowned, looking back at the girl and her friend giggling. 

“Ah,” Beomgyu put both hands behind his head and stretched his back, “Chulmin wants to talk, that means Quidditch practice.” 

“You play?” 

“You know what Quidditch is?” 

Yeonjun frowned. “I’m not a muggle born. You know that, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Beomgyu sat up straight in his chair. “I knew that.” 

“So? What position do you play?” The Slytherin raised his eyebrows. 

“Beater.” He smiled. “You should go to our next game.” 

“Can I even cheer for Gryffindor?” 

“You want to cheer for me?” Beomgyu laughed softly and Yeonjun pretended to punch him in the arm. 

“Guys!” Beomgyu ran to the six years that were sitting in the grass, Yeonjun coming after him. “Did you know that Yeonjun isn’t a muggle born?” He whined, plopping down in front of them. 

“Yeah?” Kai answered matter of factly. 

“You were the only one thinking that.” Taehyun turned the page of his book. 

“You’re so mean.” Beomgyu bit his lip. “And stop reading in the sunlight, you’ll get a headache.” 

“You’re a headache.” 

Beomgyu gasped loudly, Kai rolled his eyes and stood up from the grass, shaking his pants before walking towards Yeonjun. 

“How’s everything?” 

“Classes are hard.” Yeonjun shrugged, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “I don’t know if I want to take the O.W.Ls” 

“They’re hard.” Kai nodded. “But if you need help-“ He looked back at the other two, Beomgyu trying to get in between Taehyun and the book he was reading. “Well, you can ask for a tutor.” He giggled as he scratched his head. 

Nodding, Yeonjun sighed as he looked at the students around the garden. 

“Hey.” Kai called for his attention again. “Wanna see something cool?” 

“Sure.” Yeonjun nodded before Kai took his hand and started leading the way. 

They walked for a while, Kai making small talk about his day, before Yeonjun could see the greenhouses where the Herbology classes took place. His steps haltered a little, making the other boy turn around to catch his worried expression. 

He squeezed his hand. “We’re not going there.” 

“Where are we going, exactly?” Yeonjun watched the greenhouses as they passed by them. 

“The forest.”

“Hold up.” He planted his feet in the dirt from the path they were taking. “The forest? The Forbidden forest?”

“Yeah.” He tugged on his hand again. 

“Listen.” Yeonjun stood still. “Playing chess until late was good. Going to a forest that’s clearly forbidden and dangerous...” He drifted off, watching the darkness between the trees despite it being a sunny day. 

“I just want to show you something.” He whined. “It’s not that far, really.” 

“But...” Yeonjun sighed, finally giving in to the younger’s puppy eyes. “Okay.” 

Kai smiled at him before taking him by the hand, stepping in some crunchy leaves as they made their way into the forest. The Slytherin kept an eye out for any creature that may come at them, already thinking of possible spells to cast with his wand. 

A loud whistling cut through the air, he turned towards Kai, who was now lowering his hand from his mouth as he looked around. 

“Huh,” He turned his head around. “Where are they?” Kai raised his hand. 

“Don’t do that.” Yeonjun stopped him before he could whistle again. “What if something comes here?” 

“That’s what I’m trying.” Kai rolled his eyes, about to bring his hand to his lips to whistle but Yeonjun grabbed his arm. 

“I really think we shouldn’t do this.”

Kai looked defeated, he puffed his cheeks before scanning the forest one last time. “Alright.” He nodded, more to himself. “Let’s go.” 

They started walking out of the forest, Kai’s head hanging low. 

“Hey.” Yeonjun called. “Maybe next time?” 

He smiled softly at Yeonjun and faced forwards again, his posture stiffening. “Oh, no.”

Yeonjun looked past him to see an angry Professor making his way to them. Behind him, a yellow scarf waved in the wind as a worried Soobin took quick steps to catch him. 

“Huening Kai!” The professor exclaimed loudly, he stepped out of the darkness of the forest to make himself seen. “Again?” 

Soobin stared at Yeonjun, mouth gaping and clearly disappointed. 

“And Choi Yeonjun?” The professor asked, a hand on his hip now. 

Kai’s eyes widened. “N-No!” He raised his hands. “It’s my fault. I took him there.” 

The professor glanced at both of them before looking at Soobin. “Ten points from Hufflepuff.” 

Soobin tightened his lips, the second set of dimples coming out. He stared at Kai through his bangs as he lowered his head. 

“You, come with me.” The professor signaled Kai to follow him. “Soobin,” He stared at the Hufflepuff prefect, “Take Yeonjun back inside.” 

Soobin bowed his head as the professor took Kai inside, the younger looking back with an apologetic look at both of them. 

“I was really hoping it wasn’t him again.” 

“Soobin, I-“

“Don’t worry.” Soobin faced him, one side of his mouth quirked upwards. “He takes everyone there.” 

“Why?” They started walking side by side with slow steps. 

“He wants to know if someone else sees them.” 

“Sees what?” 

Soobin looked ahead with a pained expression. “Thestrals.” 

“What are they?” 

Soobin shrugged. “Only some can see them, only...” He sucked in a breath. “Those who have witnessed a death.” 

Yeonjun stayed quiet for a while. “And...” He gulped. “Has he found someone else that could see them?” 

Soobin nodded. “Beomgyu.” He looked down. “They only talk about it between themselves.” 

That night, Yeonjun couldn’t stop looking for Kai at dinner. Trying his hardest to scan the Hufflepuff table. 

“Looking for someone?” A red haired girl asked in front of him, looking at Yeonjun with a raised eyebrow. 

“A friend.” He said flatly. 

“Is it true that you were caught sneaking into the Forbidden Forest?” Another girl asked him, he didn’t even bother to look at her way. 

“Oh,” The first girl smirked, “Were you with that Hufflepuff boy?” 

“Are you looking for him now?” Her friend asked. 

“I’m done.” Yeonjun put down his silverware. He stood up and gave the Hufflepuff table one last glance before walking out of the Great Hall. 

He dragged his feet against the floor, putting his hands into his pockets, he looked at the few students walking along the hallway. His eyes landing on the scarlet Quidditch uniform. 

“Beom,” Yeonjun stopped in front of the blond. “What happened.” 

Beomgyu raised a hand to his bruised cheek and laughed it off. “Practice.” 

“Hey, um,” Yeonjun blinked. “Sorry. Forget it.”

“No, tell me.” 

“What do you know...” He tugged at the sleeves of his robe. “About thestrals?” 

“Ah,” He nodded and Yeonjun already felt bad. “I heard about Hyuka.” 

“Just forget about it-“

Beomgyu raised a hand. “It’s okay.” He shook his head. “But the way you’re asking me,” He cocked his head, “I’d say you already know the answer.” 

“Sorry.” He grimaced. “I shouldn’t have.” 

“It’s alright, really.” Beomgyu sighed. “He should stop taking people there.” 

“Did he get in trouble?” 

Beomgyu shrugged. “Just the usual.” 

Yeonjun had the covers over his head and his phone screen on the lowest setting of brightness when he received a text message, which he didn’t even know he could. 

Taehyun - 23:44  
wizard’s chess? 

Taehyun - 23:44  
hufflepuff common room

He got off bed, tiptoeing to his slippers and putting them on. He glanced at the other students, already asleep or not caring about what he did. 

Stepping out the room, Yeonjun winced at the sound of the door closing behind him. He looked ahead to find Daewon glaring at him. 

“Where are you going so late, Choi?”

“Just-“ He raised a hand. “Thirsty.” 

The Head Boy stared at him up and down, shrugging. He walked past Yeonjun, bumping hard against his shoulder. 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and continued walking. He rushed up the stone stairs and followed the way that he hoped was the same one that he was shown by his friends. He saw Kai’s head peeking from one of the halls. 

“Hi.” He smiled before ducking in again, Yeonjun following him through the opened entrance to the cosiness of the Hufflepuff’s common room. 

Taehyun was already sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, chess board waiting in the table in front of him. “Hey.”

“Did you get in trouble?” Kai asked, worried expression on his face as he sat down. His cute pajamas making him seem even softer. 

“No, don’t worry.” Yeonjun smiled at him. 

“Ah,” He said with a big smile. “Okay.” 

“But,” Yeonjun sat beside Taehyun, “I’ll say, I thought your rule breaking was just playing games at night. Not going to banned places to search for magical creatures.” 

“You’re such a baby.”

“You? Calling me a baby? You’re wearing unicorn pants.” Yeonjun pointed to Kai’s legs. 

“You should stop taking people to the forest, Ning.” Taehyun sighed. “If you want to, you can just talk about it.” 

He just nodded with half a smile, looking down at the chess pieces in front of them. “I know.”

The sound of the wall clock startled them, Taehyun’s eyebrows shooting up. “I have to go.”

“Already?” Yeonjun pouted. 

Kai scrunched his nose. “There you go, Cinderella.” He pointed an accusing finger as Taehyun stood up from the floor. “He always does this.” 

The Ravenclaw waved them goodbye before he walked away. Kai sighed, putting both hands on the floor. 

“Hey, Kai.” Yeonjun called, the younger looked at him surprised, not enough people here actually called him by his first name. “You know you can talk to us, right?” 

He let out a breathy laugh and rolled his eyes. “I know.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

“Not really.” His expression darkened. “I just want to know if anyone else can see them too.”

“To talk about it with them.” Yeonjun frowned with a pout. “Like you did with Beomgyu.” 

Kai blinked. Once, twice. Before looking down, his long bangs covering his eyes. 

“I won’t press you.” Yeonjun breathed deeply. “I just want you to know that I’m here.” 

“Thanks.”

The door opened, Yeonjun looked up alarmed, feeling caught. He found Soobin’s surprised face staring at him before he rushed to both of them. 

“What are you doing here?” He whispered. 

Yeonjun looked back at Kai, who still had his head hung low. “Playing?” He looked back at Soobin. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m a Prefect.” He tilted his head, offended. “I have to go out at night to find people like you,” He pointed, “Who are not at their respective rooms.” 

Yeonjun groaned and looked back at Kai. “Have to go.” He stared at the top of Kai’s head as he still faced the floor. “I kinda wish I could go back in time,” He stood up slowly, “That way I can tell the Sorting Hat to put me in Hufflepuff.” 

“If you find a way to go back,” Kai spoke softly, “Tell me.” He took a deep breath. “And if you do go back in time,” His sparkly eyes met Yeonjun’s, as his blushed face gifted him a smile so sincere it made Yeonjun smile back instantly, “I will still be waiting for you at platform nine three quarters.”


	6. The Ball

“We totally forgot to tell Yeonjun about the dance.” Kai slammed his hands on the table. 

After his first week at Hogwarts, Yeonjun finally knew his way around the castle, at least the main parts. He joined the other boys on their free time, mostly outdoors but if the weather is too bad they find a quiet place inside the castle. 

They were inside now, rain pouring hard on a Sunday. 

“Dance?” Yeonjun asked, looking at the other three. 

“The Ball.” Beomgyu said. “Kind of a Homecoming dance, if you will.” 

“You invite a date, dance a little,” He shook his shoulders and bumped Beomgyu at his side, “Flirt a little.” 

Across the table, Taehyun stared at him with a frown and opened mouth, disgusted. 

“Like Homecoming.” Yeonjun nodded. 

“Whatever, you Muggle.” Kai rolled his eyes. 

“Muggle?” Yeonjun shook his head. “My blood is pure.”

Beomgyu winced audibly. “You really are a Slytherin.” 

“Hey, Soobin, how long have you been there?” Taehyun looked at Yeonjun’s right side, and turning around he encountered a soaked Soobin staring at them. 

“What happened to you?” Yeonjun scooted a little, giving Soobin more space to sit down next to him. 

“Oh, you know. I just wanted to take a shower with my clothes on.”

“Why?” Beomgyu looked at him with a frown, dodging when Taehyun tried to slap him from across the table. 

“I was outside.” Soobin glared at his friend. “They’re starting to teach duels again, and two guys were ‘practicing’ outside.” He sighed. 

“What houses?” Taehyun raised a brow. 

“Both Gryffindor, twenty points.” Soobin looked at Beomgyu, who put his hands on his chest and faked pain. 

“Our dutiful Prefect.” Kai took his wand out. “I’ll help you.” He smiled. “Ventus.”

A strong air streamed out of the tip, making Soobin close his eyes and put his hands in front of him. The wind stopped and Soobin reopened his eyes, hair sticking up. 

They all sat in silence for a few moments before Beomgyu snorted loudly. Kai smiled sheepishly, lowering his wand. 

“Thanks.” Soobin attempted to flatten his hair again. “So what were you talking about?”

“Telling Yeonjun about the Ball.” Taehyun replied him. 

“Oh.” Soobin smiled. “Right.” 

Yeonjun blinked, staring at Soobin with his dimpled smile and messy hair. Without much thought he reached a hand up, fixing the stubborn strands. 

“Do you have any dates in mind?” Beomgyu smiled as he glanced at the rest. 

“I only know you guys.” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. 

With a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder, Taehyun cooed at him. “So cute.” 

“Taehyun always gets asked out the most.” Kai teased. “He’s a heartbreaker.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Soobin gets a lot, too.” Beomgyu looked at him. “He’s a popular boy.” 

Soobin puffed out his cheeks and shrugged. “I guess.” 

“Look at him.” Kai pointed a finger. “So corny.” 

“I bet Yeonjun will get asked out a lot.” Soobin smirked at him. 

“Many girls are crushing on him already.” Kai nodded. 

“Of course.” Soobin put an elbow on the table in front of him. “He’s good looking.”

Yeonjun laughed nervously before trying to stand up, Taehyun moving away to give him space to do so. “I’ll go shower before it’s too late.” 

“Wait.” Soobin stood up too. “I’ll go shower, too. My clothes are still damp.”

Kai raised his wand again. “If you want-“ 

“Thanks, Ningning.” Soobin interrumped him. “But I don’t want you drying me.” 

“Are you showering together?” Beomgyu smirked. “Nasty.” 

Soobin stuck out his tongue. “We’re not Quidditch players.” He turned around. 

“What even-?” Taehyun frowned. 

Yeonjun waved them goodbye and caught up with the Hufflepuff. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Soobin walked slowly once Yeonjun reached him. 

“Okay.” Yeonjun stopped when Soobin turned around to face him. 

“About the Ball.” 

Yeonjun swallowed dry, looking at Soobin’s expressionless face. “What about it?” 

“You really don’t have a date in mind?” 

There it was again, the funny feeling fluttering at the bottom of his stomach. “No.” He almost whispered. 

“Good.” Soobin nodded. “If it doesn’t bother you, I-“ He looked down at his hands, “Want you to ask Hyuka to be your date.” 

“What?”

“I think he likes you.” 

“What?” Yeonjun repeated. Soobin looked away. 

“I just thought...” He frowned. “He’s warmed up to you so quickly. We all had a hard time to get to that.”

Yeonjun breathed out. “He doesn’t like me, not like that.” 

“If it bothers you, then you can ignore it.” 

“It’s not that it bothers me.” Yeonjun closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “It’s just- I don’t believe you.” 

“Well,” Soobin pouted, “I just want him to be happy-“

“If he liked me, I wouldn’t want to lead him on.” 

Soobin nodded. “You’re right.” He sighed, tugging at his sweater paws, but the sweater he was wearing looked small on him. “I’m sorry, just ignore what I said.” 

Yeonjun didn’t believe him. Or didn’t want to. 

Kai hadn’t opened up to him completely, still avoiding the talk about what happened the day he tried to take Yeonjun to the Forbidden Forest.   
They talked a lot, but never about Kai, about his life, his past. 

He tried to recall ever having a conversation about Kai’s personal life, other than mentioning his little sister, attending a lower grade than them. 

Yeonjun gulped hard as he went down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, he’d just realized how closer yet distant the younger felt. 

“A test?” Yeonjun exclaimed. “So early?”

“Yes, so early.” The professor turned around. “And it’ll be worth 10% of your semester.”

“Bu-“ He felt a kick against his shin, Yeonjun winced and turned to Beomgyu, who looked at him with wide eyes and a tight jaw. “What?” 

“Cut it.” He mouthed. 

“Should I raise it to 15?” The professor raised her eyebrow. 

Slowly, Yeonjun shook his head no. 

“Good.” She said. “It’s next Friday, so make sure-“ 

“The day of the dance?” 

The professor paused for a moment, the only sound heard was Beomgyu’s palm against his own face. 

“The test will be worth 20% of your semester.” 

“Thanks, Yeonjun.” A girl rolled her eyes as she walked past him. 

The two boys jumped when they heard the sound of hands slamming against their desk. Daewon was staring angrily at Yeonjun. 

“Are you kidding me, Choi?” 

“It’s just twenty-“ 

“Just twenty?” Daewon laughed sourly, his narrow eyes throwing daggers at him. “It’s not ‘just’ twenty percent for us, who care about our grades.” 

Yeonjun raised his shoulders. “Well, sorry. I was just-“ 

“I don’t care what-“

“Oh my god, can you stop interrupting me?” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, the room went quiet. The only few students left were now staring, shocked. 

Daewon grabbed him hastily by the robes, pulling Yeonjun up towards him. Beomgyu stood up immediately. 

“Let him go.” The Gryffindor breathed fast. 

“Or what?” Daewon smirked as Beomgyu seemed nervous, but he still stood his ground, biting his lip. “Thought so.”

He let go of Yeonjun’s clothes and walked away, scoffing at the two. Beomgyu watched Daewon go, still frowning when he looked back at Yeonjun. 

“Pawn to e6.” 

“Kai.” 

The Hufflepuff looked up from the chess board. “Yeah?” 

“Wanna go to the dance with me?”

He raised an eyebrow before laughing. “You really don’t know anybody else, huh?” 

Yeonjun paused for a moment. “Well, no.”

“I’m sure some girl will ask you.” Kai waved his hand. “Your move.” 

“So,” Yeonjun frowned, “You don’t want to go with me?”

“Oh, you were serious?” He looked up again and tilted his head. “Okay, sure.”

Yeonjun had a feeling that, either Kai is a really good actor, or Soobin got it completely wrong. 

That’s what he told him the next day, at Divination class. 

“Really?” Soobin pouted. “Huh.” 

He stared at the pack of cards in front of him, mixing them. 

“Is that what we’re doing today?” Yeonjun pointed to the tarot cards. 

Soobin looked up to him again. “Yeah,” He put them on the desk. “Wanna try doing me a reading?” 

Yeonjun nodded, opening his book on the same page that Soobin was looking at. 

“I’ll just pick three.” Soobin stared at the pack for a while, taking out three cards facing down and passing them to Yeonjun. 

“Don’t you have to ask questions or something?” 

Soobin waved a hand at him, Yeonjun turned the cards around and looked at them for a second before looking at the book

“The, uh,” He pointed to a drawing on the page. “High Priestess, secrets.” He said unsurely, listening to Soobin hum in return. “Seven of Swords, deception.” He raised an eyebrow to Soobin, who didn’t have much reaction. “Knight of Wands, impulsiveness.” 

“Sounds kinda negative.” Soobin raised his brows. 

“Can I get a reading too?” Yeonjun put the cards down, staring at the back of the pack displayed in front of him. 

“You have to mix them and stuff.” Soobin motioned at the cards. “My energy is still there.”

Yeonjun laughed. “Your energy, alright.” He messed up the cards order, taking a single card from the middle and raising it for Soobin to see. 

He smiled. 

“The Lovers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a day off! Hehe.. It’s been a busy week, sorry  
> Thanks to everyone who’s reading!


	7. The Quill

“Beomgyu!” 

“No.” The Gryffindor pushed past other students on the hallway as he walked away from Yeonjun. 

“He had an enchanted quill!” Yeonjun ran towards him. “Daewon was cheating!” 

Beomgyu turned around. “You think I don’t know?” 

“We can tell them. I saw it and-“

“No.” Beomgyu breathed. “I won’t.” 

Yeonjun frowned. “Why? If I’m with you, they’ll have to believe it.”

“Leave me out of this.”

“But this time-“

“Please, Yeonjun.” He pleaded before turning around and walking away again. 

The blue haired boy stood in the middle of the hallway for a while, students pushing past him. He sighed and headed to his next class. 

Yeonjun sat on his bed, that morning he’d gotten a big package from his father; the black suit he used to wear for Muggle events also inside. He read the letter that came with it before leaving it on the bed. 

Breathing deeply, he mustered the strength to get up to go shower. If he hadn’t invited Kai as his date, maybe he’d pass the dance. 

The moment he realized it replaying in his head - when he heard someone whispering in the middle of the test. He turned around to find Daewon’s quill moving on it’s own. 

He looked at Beomgyu, who was concentrating on his own test. Yeonjun couldn’t say anything then, trying his hardest to read the questions on the paper in front of him. 

He sighed and dragged his feet towards the bathroom, wanting to get this night over with. 

Kai was waiting for him outside the hall, foot tapping against the floor. He smiled once he saw Yeonjun and walked to him, the lace ruffles on his shirt bouncing with him. 

“There you are!” 

“Sorry, was I late?” Yeonjun pouted. 

Kai shook his head. “Everyone else was just early.” 

“You did something to your hair.” 

“Soobin did it.” He smiled, the straight bangs that were usually covering his eyes were now curled up, revealing his eyebrows. 

“You look like those baby angels.” Yeonjun thought. “What are they called?”

“Cherubs? I think.” Kai laughed. “Thanks?”

They walked into the big decorated room, the first one to greet them was Taehyun. 

“Help me.” He said through a tight smile, his eyes impossibly big. 

“What’s wrong?” Yeonjun frowned. 

“He’s here with a girl from our class.” Kai smiled, finding the situation funny. “She’s crazy about him.”

“Yes. Crazy, that’s the word.” Taehyun looked desperate at the two boys. “Please don’t leave me alone with her.” 

“Oh, she’s coming.” Kai looked behind him, a girl with big curls approaching them with a huge smile. “Bye.” He pushed Yeonjun to the side, making him start walking. 

“Never ask me for a favor again.” Taehyun screamed as they walked away. “You hear me Huening Kai?!” 

Kai raised a thumb up at him, laughing as the girl latched onto Taehyun’s arm. 

“I’ll save him later.” He smiled at Yeonjun. “Let’s go find the others.” 

Kai tugged at his arm, taking him deeper into the room. Yeonjun looked at the different dresses and suits the students were wearing, some of them more old traditional style, some modern like his Muggle classmates. 

They didn’t need to do much searching to find Soobin, standing tall in the middle of the crowd. His hair was styled too, his hair pushed back to one side, making him seem less soft - until he smiled at his friends. 

“Look at you, handsome boys.” 

Yeonjun smiled back at him. “You have a date?”

Soobin shook his head. “No.” 

“Really?”

Kai started chatting Soobin up as Yeonjun scanned the room again. Eyes landing on a particular head of black hair, Daewon being close and touchy with a red haired girl. 

Yeonjun turned around again, catching Soobin’s eyes on him as he listened to Kai talk. Yeonjun’s eyes widened and he faced down, he looked up once he felt a hand grabbing his forearm. 

“Sorry, Ning.” Soobin took a step closer to him. “Can I talk to Yeonjun for a second?” 

Kai looked at the two of them and smirked. “Of course.” He then turned around and walked off, leaving a nervous Yeonjun behind. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” 

“What?” Yeonjun looked up at Soobin. “No. Why?”

“I made you come with him.” He bit his lip. 

“N-No. I’m okay with Kai, really.” Yeonjun just noticed that Soobin was still grabbing his arm. “He’s like a little brother.” 

Soobin nodded. “You just seemed... Stiff.” 

“It’s not about him, I promise.” 

“Is it about me?” 

Yeonjun’s heart skipped a beat. “No. Absolutely not.” He shook his head. 

Soobin smiled softly at him. “Okay, then,” His hand finally left Yeonjun’s forearm, “I gotta go.” 

Yeonjun watched Soobin walk off into the crowd, he looked around the room again. Spotting a familiar blond head and striding towards him. 

“Leave me alone.” Beomgyu didn’t even look up, Yeonjun stood by his side for a while until he got annoyed. “Go away.” 

“No.”

“You’re so persistent.” He tried to walk away again. 

“Why can’t we just tell on him?” 

“Why? Are you kidding me?” Beomgyu finally looked up, exasperated look on his eyes. “I get enough with just trying one time.” 

“Then, I’ll tell them.” Yeonjun stared at him, determined. “I’ll tell them that Daewon enchants his quill for every test, that’s how he’s the top at our class and-“ 

“I don’t care.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “I seriously don’t want anything to do with him.” 

Before Yeonjun could reply, Beomgyu had already turned around, leaving him alone once more. 

“Yeonjun, I’ve been good to you. Haven’t I? Please just stay with me.” Taehyun pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of Yeonjun’s suit. 

“Where is your date?” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. 

“She says she went to get us drinks, but I won’t consume anything she gives me.” He leaned in closer. “What if it’s a potion?” 

“Maybe that way you could stand her.” He raised his shoulders. 

“I don’t want to!” Taehyun whined, stomping his feet. 

It was the first time Yeonjun saw him looking so childish and innocent, he was so used to his serious and smart side he’d forgotten he was actually younger. 

He listened to the music playing. They weren’t the usual Muggle songs he’s used to but, still, he grabbed Taehyun’s hand and took him to the dance floor. Mixing in with other students there. 

Taehyun smiled at him. “Thanks.” 

“Can I get a discount on energizers?” 

The smaller rolled his eyes. “You already have a discount.” He grabbed Yeonjun’s arms and made him dance. 

On the third or fourth song, Kai appeared by their side. 

“Finally, I found you.” He breathed out.

“Did something happen?” Yeonjun said over the music. 

Kai shook his head. “Gyu’s being moody today, that’s all.” 

Yeonjun scrunched his nose. “I think I know why.” 

Beside them, Taehyun sighed. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Don’t let your date catch you.” Kai laughed, the Ravenclaw glared at him before going. He turned around to dance with Yeonjun when the music got slower. “Ew,” Kai stared at Yeonjun, “Couple’s slow dance.” 

He motioned Yeonjun to go to the side to sit down, already looking bored as he stared at the other students with their dates. 

“Can I ask you something?” Yeonjun frowned as he sat down next to him. 

“Shoot.” Kai sat up, looking expectantly. 

“Do you like me?” Yeonjun stared at him for a while. “As in... A crush?”

Kai watching him in silence for a few moments before snorting. 

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“Did you just swear at me?” 

“I’m sorry, but,” Kai didn’t stop laughing, bringing a hand up to his mouth, “What the actual fuck?” 

“Well, I didn’t think liking me was such a ridiculous idea.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“Sorry, it’s not, it’s-“ He cleared his throat, trying to put on a serious facade. “It’s not funny.”

But he started laughing loudly again, leaving Yeonjun to glance awkwardly around the room. 

“But Soobin said-“

“Soobin?” Kai looked at him, a little breathless. “Did he say I had a crush on you?” 

With a breathy laugh, he looked around the room, landing on the side and raised a hand, Yeonjun followed his line of sight and found Soobin starting to walk towards them. 

“Wait, no.” Yeonjun grabbed Kai’s arm, lowering it. 

Kai stood up from his chair when Soobin was close enough, eyeing the younger who was still laughing. He put a hand on Soobin’s shoulder and looked at Yeonjun. “It’s called projection.” 

He left the two last years after that, still laughing. Soobin looked confusedly at Yeonjun. 

“What was that about?” Soobin pointed to the direction which Kai left. 

“I think he made it clear that he does not have a crush on me.” Yeonjun stood up from his seat, a tight smile on his lips. 

Soobin laughed nervously. “Sorry about that.” He watched Yeonjun for a second, then turned around towards the dance floor and back to Yeonjun. “Wanna dance?”

“It’s still a slow song, though?” 

“Don’t you know how to slow dance?” He put a hand out for Yeonjun to take. 

He nodded slowly, grabbing Soobin’s big hand and letting him be lead to the dance floor. Yeonjun looked down as Soobin put his other hand on his waist, still grabbing Yeonjun’s with his left one. 

Yeonjun put a hand on Soobin’s shoulder, feeling small by both the situation and the other’s size. He breathed deeply and finally looked up, Soobin was staring ahead of him but looked down when he noticed Yeonjun’s stare. 

As they swayed slowly to the music, Yeonjun wondered. 

He wondered, that if he told Soobin about Daewon cheating, how would he react?

He wondered if Soobin would take his or Yeonjun’s side?

He wondered, if he leaned forward, would Soobin move away?

“Why don’t you have a date?” Yeonjun forced himself to ask instead. “They said you were popular.”

“I am.” Soobin smirked. “I just didn’t want to.” He shrugged. 

“Seriously?” 

He nodded. “To be honest, I was going to ask you to be my date. Since you didn’t know anyone.”

“Why-“ Yeonjun tilted his head, “Why didn’t you?”

“I thought about Kai.”

Yeonjun thought of it. Would something be different if he came with Soobin instead? Would they talk all night? Would he be there to calm Soobin down when he found out someone spiked the punch? Would they still be slow dancing in the middle of the room?

“Sorry, by the way,” Soobin snapped him out of his thoughts, hand holding his a little tighter as he lead the dance between them. “For the Kai thing.” 

“It was fun.” Yeonjun laughed. “It’s better, now that I’ve cleared that he doesn’t like me that way.”

Soobin laughed through his nose. “I guess I’m bad at reading people’s feelings.” He pouted. 

Yeonjun stared at his lips for a while, deciding then to rest his head against Soobin’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He sighed. “You are.” 

“Yeonjun.” 

“Yeah?”

Soobin rested his cheek on top of Yeonjun’s head. “Happy birthday.”


	8. The Snitch

“You fucking snitch!” 

Yeonjun was pushed against a desk as he was entering his classroom. Daewon and his friends walking fast past him and towards an alarmed Beomgyu. 

“You did it again, huh?” He grabbed Beomgyu by the collar, making him stand on the top of his toes as he lifted him. “You never change.”

“What?” Beomgyu grabbed the hands that were holding him. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“You snitched on me again.” He shook the blond. “You told the professor about my quill.” 

With wide eyes, Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun. “It wasn’t me.” He pointed to him. “It was Yeonjun.”

“What?” He almost screamed. “I didn’t say shit.” Yeonjun frowned. 

“Professor’s coming!” A girl standing by the door said. Daewon then let go of Beomgyu’s clothes, glared at Yeonjun and sat down at his usual place. 

Yeonjun sat down at his desk, but Beomgyu didn’t sit by his side, he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the classroom. 

“So it was him.” Daewon grunted, watching the door. He turned around to look at Yeonjun, who just gulped and faced forwards as the professor walked into the room. 

“-Then I told her it was too green, but she didn’t listen and added some more.” Kai sighed. “Are you even listening?” 

Yeonjun blinked and stared at his friend. “Uh?”

Kai rolled his eyes. “Okay.” He sat up straighter, they were at the almost empty study hall. “What’s going on?” 

“Do you know anything about Beomgyu?” 

“You guys fought or something?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Kinda.” Yeonjun scrunched his nose. “And you two are closer, maybe you know...” 

Kai played with the pages of his book. “He didn’t tell me anything.” 

“Okay.” Yeonjun looked down. 

“Taehyun, however, did.”

Yeonjun shifted so he could face Kai, brows furrowed. 

“He says Beomgyu took the blame for something you did.”

“I didn’t.” He held himself from screaming. 

“He just feels betrayed.” Kai shrugged. 

“Betra-“ Yeonjun closed his eyes to take a breath. “I didn’t betray him in any way.” 

“You should clear things up with him.” 

“You told me you were good at Divination class.” Yeonjun looked at the Hufflepuff. “You suck.” 

Soobin took a sip from his tea cup, grimacing at the taste, before putting it down. “Have I ever failed you?” 

“One; You don’t see anything in crystal balls,” 

“I do. I just need you to tell me the colors.”

“Two; You don’t know the Tarot cards meanings.” 

“You blame me?” Soobin gasped. “There are so many.” 

“Three; You can’t do palm readings.” 

“I told you that you’d live a long life, isn’t that enough?”

“Four; You don’t know the tea leaves shapes.” 

Soobin raised a brow at him. Putting a hand out for Yeonjun to pass his cup. He stared at the bottom and frowned. 

“A cross.” 

Yeonjun grabbed the cup from him. “That could be anything.” 

“Well, I’m sorry then.” Soobin sat back on his chair. “Call Taehyun if you want a Divination genius. But that’s a cross.” He pointed at the cup. 

“And does that mean?” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. 

“Dark days ahead.” He pouted. 

Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s cup and stared at the leaved at the bottom. “Oh,” He looked up, “Kite, your wishes will come true. You finally got a positive one.”

“Yeah,” Soobin frowned. “Let’s see how positive.” 

Once he finally found Taehyun, the younger tried to run away from Yeonjun. Grabbing his robes, Yeonjun stopped him. 

“You know I didn’t do it.” He grumbled. 

Taehyun rolled his eyes and fixed his clothes. “I don’t.” He sighed. “I don’t know if you told the professors or not. I don’t care if you did, either.” 

“Then? Why are you running?” 

“Because.” He whined. “I don’t want to get involved in this.” 

“Help me fix this.” 

“I’m late for Quidditch practice.” Taehyun bit his lip. “Ah, he’s going to kill me for this one.” He whispered to himself. “Go to the Owlery at midnight.”

“What?” 

“I really gotta go.” Taehyun started walking away. “Good luck!” 

That’s why Yeonjun was walking in the cold weather towards the East Tower, to the Owlery. Once inside, he looked up at the stairs. He started going up, the owls looking at him with big eyes. 

Beomgyu was sitting on one of the upper steps, he looked at Yeonjun with a frown. “Why are you here?”

“I want to talk.” 

The blond scoffed, he looked to the side while pressing his tongue against his cheek. “Great.” 

“It wasn’t me, Beomgyu.” 

“You expect me to believe that?” 

Yeonjun sighed. “It’s the truth.”

“You were obsessed with telling the professors about Daewon cheating. You told me you were going to do it.”

“Yes, but I didn’t.” 

“Then who did? Huh?” Beomgyu stood up from the stairs, walking to Yeonjun. 

“It could be anyone.” 

“Or the one that wanted to do it so badly.” He poked his finger into Yeonjun’s chest. “The one that knew a snitch.” 

“Beomgyu.” He breathed. “I didn’t do it.” 

“Me neither,” He stood back, “But who cares, right?” With that, he walked off. 

“As you may know,” The professor paced around, “Dueling classes are back.” 

The students talked among themselves excitedly, they were all standing in a big circle staring at the professor. 

“We’ll start practicing only on class hours.” He looked at the students warningly. “No duels outside this classroom.” 

They nodded, there were other warnings about dueling outside class hours without supervision, ever since Soobin had to separate the two Gryffindors. 

“First, our courageous house.” The professor smiled, he reached out a hand towards the scarlet robes. Some already taking a step back. “Mister Choi?” 

Beomgyu gulped as he stepped forward. Students murmured around him as Yeonjun stared with wide eyes. 

“And for his opponent-“ 

“I- I’ll do it.” Yeonjun raised a hand. 

He didn’t want Daewon or his friends dueling Beomgyu. He didn’t want his friend to get hurt after this, even if Beomgyu glared at him the whole time. 

The professor let the two take their respective places. With one foot in front of the other, both boys prepared their wands. 

“Exp-“ 

Yeonjun went flying back and fell on his side, he got onto one elbow to catch Beomgyu lowering his wand, frowning and jaw tense. 

He got up. Fixing his stance, he took a deep breath. “Ric-“ 

Again, if anything, even stronger than before, Yeonjun was knocked out of breath as he flew back. 

He sat up quickly. His classmates whispering about the Muggle-born Gryffindor using quick nonverbal spells. 

Their professor smirked as he walked in between the two. “Maybe,” He raised his hands, “Our Beomgyu was too experienced for our new class member.” 

Beomgyu scoffed and walked to the rest of the students, who were still surprised by his spells. 

Yeonjun sighed. So much for helping him. 

That week, Yeonjun didn’t go to the Quidditch games. For the most anticipated, Gryffindor against Slytherin, his house had lost. Daewon was unsurprisingly in a bad mood after that, but to make things worse, it was also known that he’d have to take a less powerful version of the Veritaserum, or Truth Serum, for the cheating claims. 

He’ll have an interview and a test with the serum, all lies were going to be uncovered. But Yeonjun still felt bad, he still was getting the cold treatment from Beomgyu. 

He tried to talk to the blond a bunch of times, but he didn’t have much to say. 

Yeonjun was walking slowly in the hallway when he saw Daewon and his group coming out of the first floor bathroom, laughing among themselves. 

They pushed past him, Yeonjun hesitated a bit before going inside the boy’s bathroom. 

There was a broken broomstick on the floor, a Cleansweep Six. Before he could pick it up, a sniffle behind him made Yeonjun turn around. 

“Go away.” Beomgyu wiped his tears hastily. 

Yeonjun sucked in a breath as he saw him, eyes puffy and a bloody lip. “You can’t let them do this to you, Beom.” 

The blond tried to walk past him but Yeonjun grabbed his arm. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Beomgyu closed his eyes as he pleaded. 

“But if we tell Soobin, maybe he-“ 

“Especially, not Soobin.” Beomgyu looked up to him. “Don’t tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late one since i’ve been busy hehe thanks for reading!


	9. Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i am a slytherin

October 15, that was the day Daewon would get tested with a light version of the Truth Serum. 

For some reason, it was different now from the time Beomgyu had told the professors that he’d cheated last year. 

“Hey,” Daewon walked to to front of the class, hands in pockets, “You happy now, you Mud-Blood?” 

Beomgyu kept his head low where he was sitting. 

“What happens when I pass the test, huh?”

“Leave him alone.” Yeonjun stood up and walked to Beomgyu’s desk. 

“Getting brave?” Daewon laughed. “What are you and your little boyfriend gonna do?” He pointed to the two. 

Yeonjun narrowed his eyes. “What is your boyfriend gonna do, Daewon?” 

His smile dropped. “One word and you’re dead.” 

The blue haired boy smiled. “Try me.” 

Daewon scoffed and walked away towards his seat. Beomgyu watched it with a frown. 

“What was that?” He whispered, Yeonjun just shook his head as he sat beside him. 

Once class finished, Yeonjun walked fast to catch up to Beomgyu. Who was now almost running through the corridors to get to his next class again, like the first time he’d met him. Now he understood why. Rather than it being a time thing, he was running away from Slytherins. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun smiled, “I left you something with Toto.” 

Beomgyu looked at him confused. “What?” 

“Hope you like Comet One Forty’s.” 

Beomgyu’s eyes widened when he heard the broomstick’s name. “Are you serious? I could’ve just bought another one myself.”

Yeonjun shrugged. “I felt like I owed you.” 

Kai sulked, all of his face painted with his house colors. Yeonjun tried not to laugh at him. 

“Are you angry at me?” Taehyun put a hand against his chest. He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform. “I needed to play too.” 

“Yes,” Soobin tried to smile, “He got a new record for Seekers.” He clapped, jaundiced. “The fastest one yet.”

“I don’t care.” Kai whined. “Why doesn’t Hufflepuff ever win?” 

“Because you only have bad players.” Taehyun stuck his tongue out. 

“You guys don’t play?” Yeonjun looked at the two Hufflepuffs. 

“Ha,” Kai threw his head back, Yeonjun couldn’t keep a straight face, watching him painted all black and yellow, “Soobin playing Quidditch?” 

“I’m not that bad.” Soobin pouted. 

“You suck.” The younger laughed. “He’s too tall for his own good,” He said looking at Yeonjun. “He can’t control his limbs.” 

“Why don’t you play, then?” Soobin asked, offended. 

Kai shrugged. “I just don’t want to.” 

“Yeah, right.” Taehyun laughed. “You can’t play either.” 

“Well, at least I can...” Kai frowned at Taehyun, “I... Wait, tell me something you’re bad at.” 

Taehyun laughed. Soobin put a hand on Kai’s shoulders, reassuring him. “You’re better at board games.” 

“Soobin,” The younger looked up to him, “Thanks, but that sounds lame.” 

They all watched as Beomgyu slowly made his way towards to where they were standing. 

“Are you two on speaking terms again?” Taehyun asked once the Gryffindor joined them. 

“You could say that.” He shrugged. 

“Why were you two fighting about, anyways?” Soobin frowned at them. 

“Just,” Yeonjun put his hands on his pockets, “Stuff.” 

“Okay, alright,” Soobin raised his hands, “Be secretive around me, I don’t mind.” 

“Don’t be so petty.” Taehyun laughed at him. 

Soobin raised his brows. “I’m not.” He shrugged. “I gotta go,” He looked at Yeonjun, “Got stuff to do.” 

“Good.” Yeonjun raised his chin. “Go.”

“I’m going!” Soobin said as he started walking away. “Going to do stuff!”

“Oh my God,” Taehyun whined. “Get married already.”

“Why don’t you and your Snitch get married.” Kai scowled at him. 

Beomgyu furrowed his brows, pointing a finger to himself, making Yeonjun laugh and grab his hand.  
“Not you, the actual Snitch, the golden one.” He laughed. “Taehyun caught the Snitch today.”

“I was about to get angry.” He let out a small laugh. 

“Snitch?” Kai asked. “Oh, the Daewon thing?” 

“We never knew who the actual snitch was.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“He will get a Veritaserum test soon, right?” Taehyun raised his eyebrows. “There is no way he can get away with that.”

“Only if he gets another strong potion, maybe?” Kai shrugged. “Felix Felicis? A lying spell?” 

“Our professors wouldn’t be so dumb to fall for something like that.” Taehyun put a hand on his hip. “And Daewon doesn’t have the skills to do something so powerful.” 

“But you do, right?” Kai mocked him. 

“Kai, I’m so sorry,” Yeonjun raised his hand, “I really can’t take you seriously with all that face paint.” 

“Oh,” He touched the yellow paint on his face and stared at his fingers, “I forgot about it, I must look ridiculous.” 

“You look the same as always.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“Funny.” Kai deadpanned. “I’ll go wash up, see you at dinner.” He waved the other boys and rushed to the Hufflepuff rooms. 

“Game night again today?” Yeonjun asked Taehyun. “Maybe Beomgyu can join?”

“Game night?” He looked at the other two. “Oh, you mean the wild nights breaking rules?” He laughed. 

“You wanna come or not?” Taehyun rolled his eyes. 

That night, when the clock hit twelve o’clock Kai stared at Taehyun, waiting for him to stand up and say goodbye as he always does. 

“What?” He looked up from the board. 

Kai frowned. “You always disappear at midnight.” 

“Well,” He tilted his head, “Not tonight.”

At his side, Beomgyu tugged his sweater. “Tell me which one should I move.” 

Yeonjun watched the two silently, he looked away and laughed to himself. 

It was the day. 

October 15, Daewon had to take his test today. 

“Did you hear?” Kai chewed on his sweet bread, looking excitedly at the other three. “Daewon got in trouble.” 

“I heard something happened last night?” Yeonjun put both elbows on the table. 

They were at the Great Hall, classes had already ended and they had time before dinner. Yeonjun noticed that Daewon missed all the classes that day. 

Beomgyu was also called at the last period, the Headmaster wanted to see him. 

Kai nodded. “He was threatening a Ravenclaw student when a professor somehow walked into that corridor.” 

“What an amazing coincidence.” Taehyun laughed as he picked something to eat from the bread in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Soobin narrowed his eyes, “Almost as if the Potions ace he was trying to buy Liquid Luck from also happened to be a Divination ace.” 

Taehyun shrugged before the big doors to the Great Hall opened. 

“Kang Taehyun!” Beomgyu started running towards them. “You psychic son of a bitch!” 

He stood up and opened his arms for Beomgyu to run into them and hug him. Taehyun smiled big as he took the impact, snuggling into him. “I couldn’t stand that asshole bullying you anymore.” He said before leaving a kiss at the corner of Beomgyu’s lips. 

Kai started coughing loudly, choking on the bread he was eating. “What-?” Cough, “What is going on?” 

Taehyun smiled sheepishly at him, he dropped his arms but Beomgyu didn’t let go of him. 

Yeonjun laughed as he grabbed something to eat in front of him. “You didn’t catch them sneaking out to the Owlery every midnight?”

“What?” Kai looked at him bug eyed. “That’s where you went?” 

“You’re so slow.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, finally letting go of Taehyun to look at what they were eating. 

Kai furrowed his eyebrows. “Shut up, you’re the dumbest.”

“What?” Beomgyu scrunched his nose and looked at Yeonjun. “He’s dumber than me.” 

“What?” Yeonjun looked at him open mouthed, then turned to Soobin. “Soobin is dumber than me.” 

“Why are you bringing me into this?” Soobin looked at Taehyun, then back to the rest. “I’m not the dumbest one here.” 

“You’re all dumb.” Taehyun took a seat next to Kai. “Now, shut up.” 

“Was it really you?” Kai raised his brows. “You got Daewon into trouble? Finally?” 

“I was just tired.” Taehyun sighed. “Beomgyu always had new bruises each day, but he didn’t say anything.” He looked at the Gryffindor who sat by his side. “The busted lip and black eye were the last straw.”

“How come I didn’t see any of that?” Soobin frowned. 

“I healed him every night.” Taehyun glared at Beomgyu. “If I didn’t do something, he would still get beaten every day.” 

Still frowning, Soobin looked at Yeonjun. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Yeonjun looked at the other boys before following Soobin, who was taking big strides until both of them were outside the Great Hall. 

“You knew about this?” 

He was angry. 

“Yeah.” Yeonjun murmured. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Beomgyu asked me not to tell you.” 

“So?” Soobin crossed his arms. “You just watched Daewon beat him up and didn’t do anything?” 

“Soobin, I...” Yeonjun breathed out. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You knew I could’ve done something. I’m a Prefect, and-“ He looked around. “You knew about Daewon and I.”

“Sorry. I didn’t want Beomgyu to get angrier at me,” Yeonjun tried to look at Soobin in the eyes, “And I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me, that you’d think I was just being... Jealous.”

Soobin glared at him. “You’re making this about yourself?” 

The way Soobin stared at him made Yeonjun want to run away. 

It made him regret everything. 

It made his heart feel as if it was being squeezed inside his chest. 

Soobin was looking at him in utter disgust. 

“You really are a Slytherin.”


	10. Soobin

He opened his backpack as he walked along the wet sidewalk. Taking the folder out and sighing, he read at the description of a blue haired boy again. 

It felt a little bizarre, having all the information of a stranger. But once he started reading about his story, he couldn’t hold himself back, especially after knowing that the reason this boy wasn’t going to Hogwarts is the same one that kept his brother alive. 

Soobin snickered and put the folder back in his backpack. Why did they send him here? Were all owls sick?

Shouldn’t a professor or the Headmaster be doing this?

He expected it to be a Muggle neighborhood, but it was a magical folk one, thankfully. Maybe he could use magic to find this boy or maybe it could- 

Soobin almost tripped as he noticed a tall boy with blue hair walking not so far from where he was. The boy stopped and turned around to scan the street behind him, Soobin hurriedly got behind a bush, only for it to be wet from the rain. 

He stood up straight again and shook the water droplets off him. 

It must be him. How many blue haired boys could there be? In just one neighborhood? 

Soobin walked fast to catch up with him. The guy seemed a little intimidating, from the way he was striding down the street with a scowl. 

He finally got to see the blue haired boy’s face and gasped, it was him. 

“Who is it?” The guy turned around to glare behind him, letting out a huff when he found nobody. He turned around after clicking his tongue frustratedly, about to start walking again when he saw Soobin in front of him. 

“Shit!” The blue haired boy fell down on his butt and looked up to Soobin. 

Shit, indeed. 

Choi Yeonjun was cute. 

After waving Yeonjun goodbye as he entered the Slytherin common room again, Soobin let out a sigh and looked up. 

Why did it have to be Yeonjun who caught him and Daewon? Why did he vent out on him?

No, scratch that. Why did he let Daewon take him to his common room when he clearly didn’t want to?

Soobin really wanted to be happy for his... uh... Friend? Partner? Anyways, he wanted to be happy for Daewon, but he knew what he was feeling right now. 

He was jealous of him. He was hurt. He was disappointed. 

Not only that, but now he was also embarrassed. 

Embarrassed for having to face his friends and tell them that; no, he wasn’t the Head Boy. Also embarrassed for crying about it in front of Yeonjun. 

As Soobin closed his eyes and got comfortable under the covers, he remembered how desperately Yeonjun was trying to comfort him. He smiled softly at the memory and fell asleep. 

Soobin still felt sleepy as he rested his chin on his hand. The study hall being extremely quiet and calm did not help him, at all. 

He couldn’t concentrate on anything so he decided to just give up at reading. Maybe the only thing he could concentrate on right now was the natural pout of Yeonjun’s lips as he tried to understand the Charms textbook. 

Yeonjun looked up to meet Soobin’s eyes, half smiling at him. “What?”

The Hufflepuff shrugged. “Bored.” 

“You can go.” Yeonjun left his book on the desk. “Sorry for keeping you here.”

Soobin shook his head, finally sitting back. “I’ll stay, in case you need help.”

“You look really tired.”

Soobin looked at him and pouted, still shaking his head no. Yeonjun pressed his lips in a tight line before trying to read his book again. 

Sighing, Soobin moved his foot under the table. He stared at Yeonjun again, who sometimes raised his eyes to meet Soobin’s, but didn’t actually say anything. 

“We should go have dinner.” Soobin said after a while, feeling his eyelids get heavier and his mind starting to daydream about Yeonjun’s pout. 

“I don’t like that Yeonjun guy.” Daewon spat as they were doing the nightly stroll. 

“Why?” Soobin asked, not giving it much attention. 

“He’s so...” Daewon drifted off, a scowl on his face as he looked to the side. 

Soobin shrugged. “He’s okay.”

“You say that because you don’t have to deal with him on the daily.” He scoffed. 

Soobin just walked in silence, just wanted this day to end so he could go to sleep. 

“You wanna do something later?” 

“No.” Soobin got surprised at his own flat response. 

“No?” 

“No.” He repeated. He looked at Daewon, who raised a brow. 

“By doing something later I meant-“

“I know what you mean.” Soobin sighed. “I don’t want to.”

“Huh.” Daewon looked ahead again. “Why’s that?” 

“I’m tired.”

“We used to have so much fun.” Daewon sighed dramatically, throwing his head back before staring at Soobin. “Remember?”

“You had fun.”

Last year, it could be considered as fun, the days Soobin thought they’d end up as an actual couple. Daewon made the first move, he initiated it, and Soobin didn’t complain. 

Daewon was everyone’s dream, he was good looking, top student, professor’s favorite and part of the Quidditch team. To some, he was the school’s heartthrob, to others a role model. 

He used to be cute, he made Soobin feel loved when they were alone. He’d buy him gifts, pepper him with kisses and cuddle on rainy nights. They saw each other every night for a year and Daewon made him swear he’d never tell anyone. 

Soobin’s idea of a possible boyfriend wrapped around of what Daewon wanted to do with him. 

“Come on,” He whined, “We didn’t even see each other during the summer.”

“I wrote to you.” Soobin glared at him. “You literally ignored me to act straight with that girl.”

“We said our thing wasn’t committed.” 

And it wasn’t. This wasn’t a relationship. Daewon could be with anyone he wanted, knowing Soobin would always be waiting for him at the end of the day. 

It used to be like that, anyways. 

“I don’t care that you were with her.” Soobin sighed exasperatedly. “Do you not see the problem here?”

Daewon stared at him for a while and then shrugged. 

“You can’t just use me when you have nobody else, Daewon.” He frowned. “I’m tired of having to sneak into the Slytherin dorms and pretend we don’t know each other in daylight.” 

“Is about Yeonjun finding us last time?” 

Soobin glared at him. “Are you still talking about Yeonjun?” 

“Why?” Daewon smiled. “Are you jealous?” 

“No.” He rolled his eyes. “You just talk about him a lot.” 

Daewon laughed, trying to put an arm around Soobin’s shoulders, but he pushed him away. 

“I’m tired.” Soobin breathed out. “I’ll go first.” 

“And why exactly did you tell him you were good at Divination?”

“Can’t you just be my tutor?” Soobin whined, taking Taehyun’s hand. 

“You want me to tutor you,” Taehyun narrowed his eyes, “So you can tutor Yeonjun?” 

Soobin looked up as he pursed his lips, as if he was thinking, then nodded his head. “Yep.”

Taehyun frowned. “Or maybe just get him an actual tutor?” 

“Tae.” Soobin shut his eyes and whined again. “Just teach me.”

“Okay, okay.” He tried to pry off Soobin’s hands from him. “I’ll do it. Now let me go.”

“Thanks.” Soobin winked at him, tryin to be cute. 

Taehyun stared at him, almost scared. “What is wrong with you today?” 

“You’re so mean.” Soobin got serious. “Can’t I just be cute?” 

“No.” Taehyun scowled, turning around to leave an offended Soobin alone. 

“What’s wrong with trying to help a new student?” Soobin scoffed to himself. 

“I guess I’m bad at reading people’s feelings.” Soobin pouted. His breath haltering when Yeonjun’s eyes focused on his mouth. 

They were so close, so, so close. 

He heard Yeonjun let out a sigh before resting his head on Soobin’s shoulder. “Yeah. You are.” 

Soobin swayed to the slow music. Taking a deep breath, he hoped Yeonjun wouldn’t hear his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Yeonjun.” 

“Yeah?”

Please don’t creep him out. Please don’t think he’s weird for remembering now. Please. 

Soobin rested his cheek on top of Yeonjun’s head. 

“Happy birthday.” 

He closed his eyes when Yeonjun didn’t reply. Great, Soobin, you weirded him out. 

“You know my birthday?” Yeonjun’s hand twitched against Soobin’s. 

“Yeah, it-“ He cleared his throat. “It was with your information. I mean,” He took a big breath. “When I had to look for you, they gave me an envelope with your information.”

Soobin wanted to disappear. 

“Thanks.” 

It was almost a whisper, but it was there. Soobin raised his head and Yeonjun followed the movement, smiling as he looked into Soobin’s eyes. 

The song ended, merging into a faster one. Soobin blinked a few times before taking a step back, laughing nervously as he dropped his hand from Yeonjun’s waist and slowly untangling the other from Yeonjun’s hand. 

Yeonjun just kept smiling at him with starry eyes. Calming Soobin and making him even more flustered at the same time. 

Final decision, Daewon was expelled. 

Soobin was there to watch it all unfold. 

Being in a bad mood since earlier that day, Soobin didn’t even try to hide his displeased face. 

He was standing at the entrance of the castle, it was a cold autumn night as he watched Daewon carry all his things outside. 

“Soobin.” The Slytherin had said softly. “You know this isn’t fair.”

“But it is.” He said coldly. Making Daewon look up surprised at him. “You have a history of cheating and beating people up-“

“He deserved it.” He scowled. “That Mud-Blood and his stupid blue friend. They snitched on me.”

“No.” Soobin stood tall as he breathed in, for once not feeling smaller even when he was a head taller than Daewon. “Neither of them snitched on you.”

Even in his courageous stand, Soobin’s hands were shaking as he tried to keep a serious glare. 

“I did.”

Daewon stared at him for a few seconds. “You?”

Soobin nodded. 

“Why?” Daewon asked him. “You wanted to be the Head Boy so badly?”

“I don’t care about being the Head Boy.” Soobin snapped. “God, you’re senseless.”

“What?”

“You can’t even see how shit of a person you actually are.”

Daewon looked at him, gulping. Clearly surprised to have Soobin talking to him in that way. He never even raised his voice to him in the past. 

“Soobin, baby.” Daewon took his hand. “Didn’t you use to say you loved me?”

Soobin took a step back, taking his hand out of the other’s hold. 

“I don’t even know you anymore.”

That night, Soobin promised to himself;

Don’t fall for a Slytherin again.


	11. Head Boy

November felt like that squeeze in your throat before you cry. 

Like the drop you heart makes when you see something you didn’t want to see. 

Like the prickliness of your tears when you’re about to burst out of frustration. 

Because November was cold as Soobin’s glares. 

November was filled with Soobin’s absence. 

He avoided Yeonjun, ignored him when the five were hanging out together, switched seats in Divination class. 

The other three said they tried talking to him, worried about the group’s bond. Unsure of what Soobin was really mad about when even Beomgyu had forgotten all about that. 

Taehyun refused to read Yeonjun’s fortune and Kai had given up on convincing Soobin that nothing was Yeonjun’s fault. 

Yeonjun was confused. Desperate.   
He didn’t understand why this was happening, he had no other option than to blame himself. 

As the new Head Boy, Soobin’s schedule was also changing. He didn’t have much free time now, if that made it a little easier for the two not to cross paths. 

Yeonjun didn’t hang out with the group as much as he used to. He was the last one to join, so he should be the one to step back instead of ruining the friendship. That way, he can give Soobin his space. 

“Don’t go.” Kai whined as the clock hit midnight. 

Taehyun laughed as he stood up. “We’re not even playing anything tonight.”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun pouted as he stood up, “Soobin will come soon, I don’t wanna be here.”

“Are you two still fighting?” Kai threw his head back, his hair moving out of his face. “Get over it.”

“I still don’t know why he got so angry at me.”

“It’s really weird.” Taehyun frowned. 

“Maybe because I’m a Slytherin?” Yeonjun shrugged. “That was the last thing he told me.”

“Soobin never had any house prejudices.” Taehyun cocked his head to the side. 

The entrance to the Hufflepuff common room opened, Soobin stepped inside, not even looking towards the three boys. 

“Let’s do something tomorrow.” Kai looked directly at Soobin as he said it. “All of us.” 

He shrugged and continued walking to his room, closing the door after him. 

“Sorry, guys.” Yeonjun felt bad, he really just wanted to cry. 

“Don’t be.” Kai sighed as he stood up. “Something weird is going on.” 

“Woah,” Kai laughed nervously as he looked at the rest, trying to break the intense atmosphere, “First snow of the year. So pretty.” 

They were sitting at The Three Broomsticks, first time in a while they went together on a weekend. 

“Yeah,” Taehyun smiled, “Pretty.” 

He elbowed Beomgyu on his side, who was too occupied with his drink. Beomgyu looked up to find Kai staring with wide eyes. “Pretty.” 

“So,” Taehyun drummed his hands on the table, “Does anyone already have plans for Christmas?” 

“I might go spend it with my parents.” Yeonjun played with his cup of butterbeer. 

“Good! Me too.” Kai smiled. 

“I might stay at Hogwarts,” Taehyun pouted, “Mom and dad will go to my aunt’s house.”

“I’ll keep you company.” Beomgyu smiled at him. 

“Can we go back to both of you keeping all of this-“ Kai put a hand in front of the two, “Secret?” 

Beomgyu stuck his tongue out before turning towards Soobin, he was playing with the spoon on his empty cup. “What about you, Soobin?” 

Soobin looked up uninterested at them, he shrugged and looked back down. “Don’t care.” 

“Do you have to be such an asshole?” 

All of them turned to see Yeonjun, he put both hands on the table and glared at Soobin, who in turn rolled his eyes. 

Kai regretted sitting in the middle of them. 

“Can’t you see they’re trying to spend time with you?” Yeonjun said exasperated. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Were the first words Soobin directed towards Yeonjun in a while. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“Yeonjun-“ Taehyun tried to calm him. 

“No, I don’t care.” He frowned before looking at Soobin again. “What is your problem?”

“I’m totally fine.” Soobin shrugged, only angering the Slytherin even more. 

“No. You’re running away from your problems instead of talking about them, like the child you are.”

“Guys, guys, we shouldn’t-“ Kai tried to intervene, but Soobin slammed a hand on the table. 

“You’re the one to talk about running away.” Soobin laughed. “For six years you ran away from that school, instead of just facing it.”

“Just facing it?” Yeonjun scowled. 

“Guys.” Kai repeated, he lifted both hands, as if to create more separation between the two angry boys. 

“What about you ‘just face’ whatever you have going on?” Yeonjun scoffed. 

“What about you fuck off and let me live?” 

“Okay, stop. Stop.” Beomgyu also raised his hands, watching as Yeonjun was starting to stand up. 

“What is that supposed to mean? What did I even do to you?” 

“Enough!” Taehyun stared at them, all boys went quiet. “You are both running away, we are all running away.” 

Taehyun breathed fast through his nose, watching as the two boys finally calmed down.   
“From bullies, from what happened at Hogwarts, from seeing Thestrals or from whatever the fuck is going on with you, Soobin.” 

He slammed his fists on the table, watching Soobin gulp silently. 

“Instead of us running away on our own we have to stick together.” Taehyun frowned. “We have each other, goddammit.” 

Without saying anything, Soobin stood up and walked off. 

Beomgyu put an arm around Taehyun’s shoulders as Kai tried to stop Yeonjun from standing up too, but he went after Soobin and caught up with him just outside the pub. 

“Soobin.” 

“I don’t want to talk.” He continued walking. 

“Then just listen!” Yeonjun ran up to him again, grabbing the sleeve of his thick coat, he made Soobin turn around and face him. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know what is going on.” Yeonjun let his shoulders drop. “I don’t understand why you’re being like this.” 

Soobin sighed. “Yeonjun-“

“Just tell me.” Yeonjun pleaded. “What did I do?” He let go of Soobin’s arm. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you.” Soobin looked down. “I...” He worried his lip with his teeth. “I don’t hate you.” He whispered. 

Yeonjun watched as Soobin tried to collect himself, he saw his bottom lip shaking, his hands movements becoming more and more nervous and erratic. 

“I don’t hate you.”

With the first tear that fell, Yeonjun grabbed Soobin and pulled him to the side where people weren’t passing by. 

He didn’t even think before grabbing the back of Soobin’s head and hugging him, hiding Soobin’s face on the crook of his neck as he felt sobs breaking against him. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered, shushing Soobin. “It’s okay, It’s okay.” He kept repeating against Soobin’s hair. 

The taller tried to speak up, only for more sobs to break. 

Yeonjun once learnt in his Muggle school; anger is a secondary emotion. Soobin was never angry at him, he was hurt. 

“Bin, breathe, it’s okay.” 

Soobin fisted Yeonjun’s sweater, snow getting on both of them, as he breathed hard. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” Soobin said once he calmed down, still bending so he could hide his face in Yeonjun’s neck. 

“I won’t tell anyone you’re a crybaby.” Yeonjun smiled as he let his fingers play with Soobin’s hair. 

“It’s not that.” 

“Tell me, then.” 

There was a pause, Yeonjun still played with Soobin’s hair as the other tried to stop his shaky breaths. 

“I should’ve known.” 

“Known what?” Yeonjun asked softly, wanting to understand but giving Soobin his time. 

“About... Daewon. About Beomgyu. You. Everything.” 

“It’s alright.” 

Soobin raised his head, finally looking at Yeonjun, his button nose was red and he was all flushed and puffy. 

Yeonjun smiled at him. 

“I don’t hate you, really.”

“I don’t hate you either, Soobin.” 

The Hufflepuff smiled at him. “Good to know.”

“But,” Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s hands. “Next time you’re feeling frustrated, sad or disappointed,” He stared into his eyes. “Please talk to me.” 

Soobin nodded, his eyes glossing over again. “I’m sorry.” 

Yeonjun opened his arms for Soobin to hide again, not sobbing anymore but just letting out what he was holding in for so long. 

“You smell good.” Soobin laughed. 

“Muggle cologne.” 

“You don’t need to use Muggle as an adjective for everything, you know?” Soobin shifted, it was a little awkward with his height but he managed to rest his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder comfortably without having to bury his face against Yeonjun’s clavicle. 

“Okay, I won’t.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Promise you won’t bottle up your feelings anymore?” 

“Promise.” He sniffled. “Sorry, I always end up crying on you.”

“I’d rather have you telling me how you feel instead of ignoring me.”

Soobin sighed. “I don’t even know what I feel.”

“Well,” Yeonjun put a hand on Soobin’s back, “Something is clearly bothering you.”

“It’s all just-“ He breathed in, “Too much. It’s overwhelming.”

“Being the Head Boy?” 

“Yeah,” Soobin played with Yeonjun’s sweater, “That, Daewon, you.” 

“Sorry I made you feel bad.”

Soobin tried to shake his head, ended up standing straight and looking at Yeonjun. “You didn’t. I just don’t know how to handle my feelings.”

“Are you sad because your boyfriend got expelled?” 

Soobin laughed. “I don’t know if he was ever my boyfriend, but no.” He sniffled again. “I’m happy that he’s gone, and I feel bad because I do.” 

“He was an asshole, you should be happy.” Yeonjun smiled once Soobin nodded. “I’m glad you noticed.”

“Kinda late, though. I accepted his shit for too long.”

“You deserve better, Soobin.” Yeonjun cleared his throat. “But, I mean, whoever actually snitched on him made us a favor- No, no, no, Bin. No more crying.” 

Yeonjun raised his hands to wipe away the tears, Soobin grabbed his wrists. 

“I-It was m-me-“ Soobin breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself enough to talk. “I did i-it.”

“What do you mean?” Yeonjun’s hands were still holding Soobin’s face as he tried to calm down. 

“I h-heard you.” He paused to lick his lips. “At the Ball.” 

At the Ball? Soobin heard him? 

“When I was talking to Beomgyu?”

“Yeah.”

“And you told the professors?” 

Soobin nodded. “And everything that happened- it’s my fault.” 

“Okay, Soobin, stop crying. Nobody’s mad at you.”

“You fought with Beomgyu, he got beat up, Taehyun almost did-“

“And we are okay.” Yeonjun kept wiping his tears as Soobin’s grip on his wrists tightened. “You know what? Why don’t we go inside and I treat you a hot butterbeer and forget about this?” 

“I don’t want the others to see me like this.”

“Uh, I don’t know how to say this-“ Yeonjun looked past Soobin. “But they’ve been watching us for a while.” 

Soobin turned around, three heads hiding from where they were staring through The Three Broomsticks’ window. 

“You said you’d treat me?” Soobin turned around again. 

“Yeah?”

“Then, I was pastries too.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and laughed. “Whatever you want.” 

As long as it made Soobin smile.


	12. Piece of Peace

Yeonjun ran through the empty corridors, reaching the Hufflepuff common room as he breathed hard. 

“Something happened to Hyuka”

As soon as he read that text, he jumped out of bed and made his way here. 

Yeonjun tried to calm himself enough to tap the barrels outside the Hufflepuff common room to open the door, but it opened before he could. A worried Soobin hurried him to enter the room before stepping out. 

Yeonjun quietly made his way to the couches, he saw Beomgyu, who put a finger over his lips. 

The blue haired boy made sure not to make noise as he made his way around the couch. Against it, Kai was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest, hands covering his ears. 

Yeonjun slowly sat beside Beomgyu on the couch and looked at him worriedly. The Gryffindor shook his head and clenched his jaw. 

Not long after, Taehyun ran into the room with Soobin behind him. Kneeling in front of Kai, the Ravenclaw put a hand on his shoulder. 

He raised a vial with a turquoise blue liquid. “Draught of Peace.” He whispered and put the vial to Kai’s mouth. 

Kai slowly pulled his hands from his ears to grab the calming potion and drink it. 

Taehyun stood up from the floor and all of them watched as Kai smacked his lips. 

“I’m sleepy.” 

Soobin let out a breath and put his hand out. “I’ll take you to your room.” 

Kai took it and stood up from the floor. “I can walk, silly.” He laughed and walked off to his room, closing the round door behind him. 

“What just happened?” Yeonjun looked at the two boys standing in front of him, then at Beomgyu, who sprawled himself on the couch. 

“Someone was playing a prank or something.” Soobin frowned, sitting at the other side of Yeonjun, the old couch sinking with him. “He got a panic attack.”

“Is this normal?” 

“Wouldn’t say normal,” Taehyun scratched his head, “But it happened more than once.”

“What was the prank?” 

“Loud noises.” Beomgyu sat up. “They startle him. 

“We should go.” Taehyun grabbed the blond’s hand and made him stand up. “Bye, guys.”

The two waved them goodbye before heading out. Soobin sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. Yeonjun shifted a little and moved to the side, the couch was comically big for the two to be sitting so close together. 

“Do you know why?” 

Soobin looked at him and shook his head. “I don’t.”

Yeonjun clicked his tongue and played with his hands. 

“Ning never opened up to us about that.” Soobin pouted. “Like the Thestrals thing, I think it’s connected.” 

“And what happens, then?” Yeonjun frowned. “We act like this is nothing?” 

Soobin rolled his head from the back of the couch to Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Exactly.”

“Shouldn’t we worry?”

“You ask so many questions.”

Yeonjun stayed quiet for a while, not moving as Soobin closed his eyes, still resting his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder. 

“Are you tired?”

“No questions.” 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Yeonjun tried to look down at him. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

The Slytherin boy carefully accommodated himself on the couch. 

“I have to go.” He laughed. “It’s late.”

“Then go.” Soobin made no effort to lift his head, making Yeonjun laugh again. 

The taller opened his eyes and looked up at Yeonjun through his eyelashes. 

His laugh stopped as he looked away from Soobin’s face. Feeling the proximity of their faces. 

Soobin lifted his head but didn’t move away, staring at Yeonjun just a few centimeters apart. 

Finally, Yeonjun’s eyes met his. Neither of them speaking or moving, not wanting to be the first to do so. 

His heart beat fast, being the first one to break eye contact, Yeonjun looked down to his lap; were Soobin put a hand on top of his thigh. 

“Ah, I’m so tired.” Soobin sat back, hand moving from Yeonjun’s leg to play with his own fingers. 

“I...” Yeonjun gulped, “I should let you sleep.”

Soobin was the first one to stand up, tugging at the sleeves of his pajama shirt he smiled at Yeonjun. 

“You should sleep too.” He watched as Yeonjun stood up. “Sorry for making you worry and come here.” 

“No, I-“ Yeonjun shook his head. “I’m glad you guys called me here.”

Soobin nodded his head. “I’ll see you off, then.” 

Yeonjun laughed softly as Soobin walked to the round entrance door, he followed behind him. “See you tomorrow.” 

Both of them smiled shyly as Yeonjun stepped out of the room. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Yeonjun, if you ask me again I will scream.” 

Kai glared at him, Yeonjun tried to laugh it off and fixed his green scarf. 

“I just wanted to help.” 

“Thanks, but you’re not helping.” 

Yeonjun stayed quiet then. That day, Kai had been more snappy than usual, maybe it’s better if he doesn’t push it. 

They went to the study hall, it had been snowing lately so they couldn’t go sit in the grass anymore. 

Soobin and Beomgyu were already sitting in front of each other, the Hufflepuff reading a book. 

“Studying?” Yeonjun sat at his side. 

“I’m behind some of my classes.”

“We should study together.” Yeonjun smiled. “I’m behind my classes too.”

Across the table, Beomgyu scoffed. “Are you saying you don’t want me as your study partner?” 

“I don’t.” Yeonjun turned to him. “We just end up playing.”

“Sorry for being fun?” 

Taehyun made his way to the table, taking the seat beside Beomgyu and sighing. 

“What’s up with you?” 

Taehyun sighed again. “I spent all night doing a commission, but I think I don’t want to sell it.”

“What is it?” Kai asked, trying to watch as Taehyun took out a vial of a pearl-like colored potion. 

Beomgyu grabbed it. “Is it-?” He took the cork out and sniffed it, a spiral steam coming from it. He grabbed Taehyun’s robes and pulled him closer, burying his face on his neck. 

“Stop, it tickles.” He tried to push him away. 

“Ah,” Beomgyu smiled as he sat back. “Amortentia.”

“Love potion? Let me smell.” Kai grabbed the vial carefully and sniffed. “Uh,” He sniffed again, “I don’t know what is it, but I like it.” 

“It makes you smell what you’re attracted to,” Beomgyu took the vial again, “Even if you don’t recognize it.” 

He pushed it to the other two boys, who were watching curiously. Yeonjun and Soobin inched closer to smell it. 

It was something smokey, like old wood, with something familiar and welcoming. It had a little of sweetness to it, as if he’d walked into an old bakery with freshly made bread. 

“Move,” Soobin pushed Yeonjun away, “I can’t smell anything from your Muggle cologne.”   
Soobin took the vial and sniffed it again, he stayed quiet for a while. “Who asked you to make this?” 

Taehyun shrugged. “It was an anonymous order.” He took the vial and put the cork on it. “But I don’t want anything bad to happen.” 

“Can I have it?” Beomgyu smiled. 

“No.” The Ravenclaw frowned. “Why would you?”

“For when I miss you.”

At their side, Kai made a loud gagging noise. “Stop it.”

“What would you do if all your friends got into relationships?” Taehyun laughed. 

“I don’t know?” Kai stared at the table. “Suffer from the loneliness?”

Soobin laughed. “Don’t worry, we won’t let that happen.” 

Yeonjun forced a smile. “Yeah, we’ll be lonely together.”


	13. The Cake

“By the way,” Beomgyu said as he wrote something down, “Today’s Soobin’s birthday.”

“What?” Yeonjun turned around. “Today?”

“That’s what I said, right?”

“But,” Yeonjun played with his quill, “I didn’t get him anything.”

“We didn’t, either.” Beomgyu shrugged. “We can go to Hogsmeade this weekend and buy something, if you want.” 

Yeonjun nodded, after writing something down he looked back at the blond. “What does Soobin like?” 

“You have a crush on him and don’t even know what he likes?”

“I don’t-“ Yeonjun frowned. “I don’t have a crush on him.”

Beomgyu raised a brow. “Aha.”

“I really don’t.”

“Why are you blushing then?”

Yeonjun raised his hands to his cheeks. “I’m not.” 

“Sure, okay.” Beomgyu laughed. “Anyways, back to what your crush likes,”

“He’s not-“

“It’s harder to find a gift that he won’t like, so don’t worry.”

“And he threw the whole cake-“

“It was kinda small.”

“The. Whole. Cake. Away.” Kai put both his hands on the table, he looked at the other boys with big eyes as Soobin sighed. 

“It smelled funky.” He shrugged. 

“Who sent it?” Yeonjun asked the birthday boy. 

Soobin shrugged. “I have more cake if you want-“

“You are wasting food.” Kai shook his head. 

“I’m saving your ass from intoxication.” 

“So,” Beomgyu smiled, “About the other cake you mentioned.”

“We can have it after dinner.” 

“If Soobin doesn’t throw it away.” Kai glared at him. 

“No cake for you.” Soobin pointed. 

Taehyun interrupted before Kai could answer him. “Beomgyu told me he wants to go to Hogsmeade again this weekend.”

“Oh,” The blond smirked. “Yeonjun wanted to buy a gift for Soobin.”

“I- No,” Yeonjun laughed nervously, Soobin looked at him with a surprised smile. “I said we should all buy him a present.”

“No, you specifically said that you wanted-“

“And maybe we can go out for Soobin’s birthday, you know?” Yeonjun raised his hands. 

“No need to blush, Jjunie.” Kai laughed. 

“I’m not- stop it.” He warned at Kai, who was still laughing. “Stop.”

“Yeah, I’d like to go out for my birthday.” Soobin smiled. “And there is no need for a gift.”

“Let him get you a gift.” Taehyun smiled. 

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t like a gift,” He giggled, “Just that it’s not necessary.”

“You really bought a gift for me?” 

Yeonjun tried to hide the white bag, but seeing Soobin’s smile was worth the embarrassment of giving it to him in front of Kai. 

“Where are the others?” Yeonjun ignored Soobin’s grabby hands towards the bag. 

“Taehyun wanted to buy stuff for his potions.” Kai smiled at him. “But he mentioned treating me something from Honeydukes.” 

“You know where to find them?” Soobin looked as Kai started walking. “You want us to help you look for them?”

Kai shook his head. “Nah, let’s meet later at The Three Broomsticks?” 

“Sure.” 

Kai winked at Yeonjun, who raised his chin and mouthed for him to go. The younger laughed as he walked off. 

“So, um,” Yeonjun raised the bag and Soobin took it eagerly, “You said you liked my Muggle cologne-“

Soobin looked up, after a few seconds he smiled, his cheeks getting rosier as he opened the package. “I do.”

“I think you might like this one, I didn’t want to get you something too similar.”

Soobin put down the bag on the snowy ground and opened the box with the cologne, he tried to smell it before spraying it on his wrist and sniffing again.   
“I love it.” He giggled, still smelling it. “You have good taste.” 

Yeonjun shrugged, not even trying to cover his smile. He was so glad he could think of something for Soobin. 

“Should we go to The Three Broomsticks already?” Yeonjun asked. “Or maybe trying to catch the others at Honeydukes?”

Soobin shook his head and put the little box inside it’s white bag again. “They’ll take their time.” 

“You have something you want to buy or...?” Yeonjun watched the snow getting caught on Soobin’s bangs. 

“Yeah, I need ink and quills,” Soobin looked around before facing Yeonjun again. “If you don’t mind, of course.” 

“No, no. Please.” Yeonjun put his hand out, signaling Soobin to lead the way. 

The street was a little empty today, compared to other days. Maybe it’s the snow that made it a little harder to walk or the fact that the Christmas craze hasn’t really started yet. 

Still, Yeonjun enjoyed walking silently beside Soobin as the taller kept looking around. 

“Oh, no,“ Soobin turned around quickly, linking his arm with Yeonjun’s and pulling him fast, almost making him trip. 

“Wha-?”

“Soobin!” Another voice called. 

“Fuck.”

Again?

Yeonjun turned around, Soobin dropped their linked arms to turn around and glare at Daewon, who smirked at them as he walked with his hands on his pockets.   
“You didn’t get my birthday cake?” 

Soobin scoffed. “I knew it was you.”

“Why?” He stopped a few steps ahead of them. “You didn’t like it?”

“I threw it away,” Soobin scrunched his nose, “It didn’t smell right.” 

“That’s weird.” Daewon raised his brows. “Amortentia always smelled like vanilla to you,” He cocked his head, “You know, after that night with the candles-“ 

Candles?

“Shut it.”

“Why? You don’t want Yeonjun to hear the story?” He laughed. 

“Do you?” Soobin narrowed his eyes. “As far as I remember you were ashamed of it.” 

Daewon laughed sourly as he stepped forward. “I wonder what you smelled now.” He glared at Yeonjun. “Fucking blue hair dye?” 

Yeonjun fisted his hands, ready to answer back when Daewon was pushed back with an ‘Oof’ sound. 

He looked at Soobin, who was just as surprised as he was, before looking back at Daewon again. 

“Aha,” He raised himself from the ground, “The golden Snitch and his Seeker.” 

“Beomgyu, no!” 

The two boys looked back, Taehyun tried to stop Beomgyu when he flicked his wand again, another hit to Daewon that left him on the ground. 

“You’re so brave now that I’m gone, aren’t you?” He smirked at them. 

Soobin turned around, rolling his eyes. “Let’s just go, boys.” 

“You’re all the same,” Daewon laughed as he stood up, “That’s what happens when you hang around that Mudblood twink.” 

Yeonjun grabbed Beomgyu when he tried to step ahead, what they were not expecting, though, was for Taehyun to run after Daewon and tackle him. 

“Stop it!” Kai, who was trying to stay back, ran after him. 

Soobin saw Taehyun throw the first punch and ran to them too, took Taehyun’s arm and tried to separate them. 

They dragged the angry Ravenclaw away from him. Daewon laid in the ground, laughing with a bloody nose. 

“Fucking weirdo.” Yeonjun spat as he walked behind his friends. 

Taehyun winced as he saw the knuckles on his left hand. “Shit.” 

“Are you two kidding me?” Soobin fumed as they walked fast, away from the place of the fight. 

“He got what he deserved.” Beomgyu said before kissing Taehyun’s red knuckles. 

“We don’t play fire with fire.” Soobin breathed out. “We could’ve gotten in trouble.” 

“What do we play with, then?” Kai asked, Soobin glared at him. 

He raised his hands in surrender as he ran behind Yeonjun, who stayed quiet as they kept bickering between them. 

Soobin still scowled as he sat down at the table, butterbeer in front of him. 

“Come on, Binnie.” Kai elbowed him. “They said they’re sorry.” 

“That was irresponsible.”

Kai rolled his eyes and sat back. “Here we go again.”

“Nonverbal spells are difficult to manage, something could’ve happened.”

“I know how to control them.” Beomgyu crossed his arms. 

“And what if he decided to punch back, huh?” 

Taehyun pursed his lips. “I knew you guys would help me, so...” 

“It’s all okay, Binnie.” Kai smiled up at him. “Why don’t you go get one of those pumpkin pies you love from Madam Puddifoot’s? Yeonjun will pay.”

“Why me?”

Kai glared at him. 

“Okay, deal.” Soobin stood up. “But I’ll get two pieces.” 

Once Soobin walked away, Yeonjun grabbed Kai’s coat. “Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop is a place for couples.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Yeonjun let go of Kai’s coat, glaring at the other two that were also laughing at him and walked out the pub to find Soobin waiting for him. 

“You don’t need to buy me anything.” He smiled as he started walking. “I already got a gift from you.” 

“No, let me. You had a bad day.”

“Not a bad day.” He glanced at Yeonjun. “Just one stressful moment.”

“So,” Yeonjun looked at the ground, “Daewon sent you a love potion cake?”

“He must’ve been the anonymous client Taehyun had the other day.” He sighed. “Maybe one of his friends tried to get it for him.”

“Good thing you noticed what it was, then.”

“Of course,” Soobin laughed, “Would you eat a cake that smelled like Muggle cologne?”

Oh. 

OH.


	14. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //TW//   
> mention of death

It could be any Muggle cologne, right?

I mean, they have their own internal joke about his Muggle cologne but that doesn’t mean he’s the only one wearing it. 

Right?

Yeonjun believes in timing. 

And he believes he missed the timing for this one. 

Days passed and he never talked about it with Soobin. 

What was he going to say, anyway? “Hey you always say you like how I smell and you smelled my cologne in a love potion so do you like me or do you have a thing for scents?” 

So, naturally, Yeonjun ignored that comment. 

That day, Soobin noticed how uncomfortable Yeonjun was with all the couples kissing and being intimate at Madam Puddifoot’s, so he recommended that they go back with the others. 

So he missed the timing. 

“What are you looking at?”

Had it not been Beomgyu who asked the question, had Taehyun not looked at him alarmed, had Kai not seen the same thing,

Had the timing been good, things would be different. 

“You see them.” Kai said. 

They were all at the Owlery’s stairs. Taehyun, who was sitting against the opening and looking down, stared at Kai with wide eyes.   
“I don’t know...” He laughed nervously, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You can see them, don’t you?” 

Kai pointed towards where the Forbidden Forest started. 

“It was never Beomgyu, it was you.”

They were all quiet. Beomgyu bit his lip as he sat down again.   
Kai looked at the others before he turned back to Taehyun. He scoffed before standing up. 

“I guess it was funny to play me.”

“Hyuka,” Taehyun reached for his hand, “Can we talk?”

Kai breathed out. “What?”

Taehyun gulped and looked at the others. “In private.” 

After thinking about it, Kai nodded. They went up the stairs, probably to the last level. 

“Beomgyu,” Soobin frowned, “What just happened?” 

“I guess...” He looked out the opening beside them, “They saw Thestrals.”

“Wait,” Soobin raised a hand, “So what he said... You don’t see them, but Taehyun does?”

The Gryffindor scrunched his nose. 

“Why did you guys do that?” Yeonjun asked. 

“It wasn’t to play with him or anything.” Beomgyu stood up. “I was covering for Tae.”

Soobin sighed. “I’m not even going to ask why.” He stood up and looked at Yeonjun. “We should go.”

“Uh?” Yeonjun looked up at him. “Yeah.”

They started going down the stairs when they heard Taehyun’s voice again. 

“Kai, wait!”

“You’re such an asshole.” Kai ran down the stairs. 

“I’m not lying!” Taehyun followed behind him. “I swear.” 

“You’re not lying?” Kai furrowed his brows, he looked at Beomgyu. “He’s not lying?”

Beomgyu shook his head slowly as Taehyun reached them. 

Soobin went up some steps to see what was going on. 

“You’re not lying?” Kai asked again, voice cracking. “Fuck.” He dropped to a squat and pulled his hair. “Fuck. That’s so fucked up!”

“Kai.” Beomgyu scowled. “Have some empathy.”

Kai looked up at him with a frown. “He killed his fucking neighbor.” 

Soobin looked back at Yeonjun with wide eyes. Both of them thinking the same question; “What the hell do we do now?”   
It was too late to go down the last steps and they couldn’t just go up to where the others were standing. 

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you guys to know.” Taehyun’s voice was shaking as he furrowed his eyebrows. He took a deep breath before turning around and staring directly at where Soobin was standing. “I know you guys heard, come up.” 

Yeonjun pushed Soobin up and the two boys reached them with lowered heads. 

Taehyun closed his eyes and sighed before sitting himself on the stairs again, Beomgyu followed and sat beside him.   
“It was an accident,” He started as he looked at the floor, “Really.”

Even if they knew that, they stayed quiet and let him explain. 

“I’m a Muggle born.” Taehyun laughed. “I don’t know why I kept that from you guys.” He looked up at them. “It’s not a bad thing, I know that now.”

He gulped and stared at the floor again. “Back in my first year I was so excited to be a wizard.” He breathed out. “That summer, I went back and just wanted to do more spells.” 

“You didn’t... Do that one, right?” Kai whispered. 

“Unforgivable Curse?” He looked at the younger. Taehyun shook his head no, an audible sigh left Soobin. 

Taehyun stared straight ahead, eyes unfocused. “It was Incendio.” He blinked and looked up at them. “They all thought it was an accident, I-“ 

“Tae, it’s okay.” Yeonjun squatted in front of him as his lip trembled. 

“I didn’t even tell my parents,” Taehyun looked as Beomgyu’s hand reached his, “I was so afraid.”

Soobin followed and squatted uncomfortably next to Yeonjun. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you guys.” He looked down as tears started to fall. 

Beomgyu hugged him from the side, Soobin and Yeonjun looked at each other; What now?

“Hyuka,” Beomgyu looked at him as Kai stood in the back, “Apologize.”

“For what?” He breathed out. “He burned someone to de-“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll do the same to you.” Beomgyu stood up. “How many times did he help you with your problems?” 

“Gyu, he’s just in shock.” Taehyun tried to hold his hand. 

“Even now,” Beomgyu looked between the two, “He’s trying to protect you. And you’re just being an insensitive fuck.” 

“Let’s calm down.” Soobin stood up from the floor and walked between them. 

“What if I said that car crash was your fault, huh?” Beomgyu pointed. 

“Don’t bring that up now.” Kai breathed. 

“But you had no problem talking about Taehyun’s problems.”

Soobin sighed and put a hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Stop it, you’re upsetting him even more.” 

Beomgyu shut his mouth and turned to see Taehyun, he lowered his head. 

“Kai, just apologize.” Yeonjun looked at him worriedly. 

“Sorry.” He whispered. 

Only Taehyun’s shaky breaths were heard for a while, Yeonjun turned around and put a hand on his knee. “Let’s go, I’ll take you to your dorm.”

Taehyun nodded and stood up, he wiped his tears before going down the steps. 

“And we’ll stay here,” Soobin looked at Kai and Beomgyu, “To talk.” 

Yeonjun nodded and went behind Taehyun. 

“It’s really not your fault.”

Taehyun waved his hand as they walked. “I should’ve told you all before.”

“No,” Yeonjun shook his head, “You don’t need to tell us anything.” 

The Ravenclaw shrugged. “It’s a big secret.” 

“It’s not a ‘secret’, “ Yeonjun frowned, “It’s just a big thing that happened to you.” 

“Yeah,” He sighed. “Is it weird that I feel better now?”

“Nah,” Yeonjun looked at him, “It’s a pretty big load to take off your shoulders.”

Taehyun nodded. “I mean, after only Beomgyu knowing that story for years-“ He sighed, “Telling you guys felt different.”

“Can I ask...” Yeonjun put his hands on his pockets. “Why did Beomgyu cover up for you? Like, why did he say he was the one who could see them?”

“It slipped, one time... I didn’t ask him to do that, but it just ended being that way.” He raised his brows. “Then, the timing never felt good, you know?” 

Yeonjun hummed. “Well, Ravenclaw tower.” 

They stopped walking, Taehyun looked behind him to the stairs that took him to his common room. 

“Thanks. I’ll go take a shower and cry some more.” He laughed. 

“Should I tell Beomgyu?” 

Taehyun shook his head. “Nah, let him talk everything with Kai.” 

“You two seem...” He pointed at Taehyun’s bruised hand, “Quite protective of each other.” 

Taehyun laughed again, touching his bruised knuckles. “Seems like that these days, huh?” He clicked his tongue. “I guess it’s a side effect of making the relationship public.” 

“I don’t wanna see a fight between you two.” Yeonjun laughed. 

Taehyun shook his head. “Nobody caught up whenever we fought. Not even you.”

“How long have you been together?” 

“Like one year...” He thought, “One and a half?”

“Do your parents know?” Yeonjun couldn’t stop himself from asking all the questions. 

Taehyun let out a laugh and nodded. “They do.”

“Mine don’t know I’m gay.” 

“Oh,” Taehyun raised his brows, “You are?” 

“I thought you knew?” He frowned. 

“I had a hunch.” Taehyun laughed. 

“The timing was never right, either.” Yeonjun pouted, not knowing if he should bring back the topic of the accident again. 

Taehyun nodded. “Maybe there is never a right timing.” 

Yeonjun | 23:12  
hey  
where are u rn??

Soobin | 23:13  
near the hospital wing

It wasn’t that far - if he ran. 

Taehyun was right. There would never be a good timing. 

Yeonjun’s slippers made noise against the floor as he went down the hallway, Soobin standing still and watching him. 

“Did something happen?” He frowned. 

Yeonjun tried to catch his breath. “No.”

“Um,” Soobin looked behind him and turned around again, “I was going to-“ He pointed behind him “To take a bath.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun stood up straight. He felt stupid. 

“You wanna join?”

“What?”

“The-“ Soobin laughed nervously, “The Prefects’ bathroom has a really big tub and...” He breathed in. “We wouldn’t be naked or anything- Forget it.” He laughed at himself as he looked down. 

“I mean,” Yeonjun scratched his head, “I could.”

“If you want...”

“Maybe I do.” He smiled, Soobin raised his brows and nodded. 

As he followed Soobin, alarms went off in Yeonjun’s head. 

A bath?

Has he gone insane?

They entered the big bathroom, a huge golden tub -that kind of looked more like a pool- was surrounded by taps with different colored gems. 

“On that side-“ Soobin pointed to the other end of the tub, “You have oils and salts and all that stuff.”

Not knowing what to do, Yeonjun walked to the bath supplies. He smelled some bath oils and looked at the big bath bombs before he reached the-

The vanilla bean candles. 

“Soobin,” He put the candles back down, “Are these what Da-“

Soobin looked up from where he was neatly folding his shirt. “What?”

He knew there would be skin exposure, a shirtless Soobin shouldn’t affect him so much. 

But it did. 

“Uh,” He turned around and pointed to the bath supplies, “When Daewon said you had a night with vanilla candles...” 

Soobin sighed. “Why are you bringing that up now?”

Yeonjun breathed in. “I-“ 

His phone started buzzing in his pocket, Yeonjun took it out, Kai’s name lighting up. 

“It’s Hyuka.” He looked up at Soobin. “I- I should go.”

“Ning,” Yeonjun breathed out once he was outside that bathroom, “Did something happen?”

“Are you-“ The other end of the line was shaky, “Are you at the Slytherin common room?”

“No,” Yeonjun frowned as he started walking fast towards the student dorms, “I’ll go to your room. What’s wrong?”

“I wanna talk about it.”


	15. Home

“Are these carriages enchanted?” 

Yeonjun covered himself, snow fell around them as they made their way to the train station, he can’t wait to get home for Christmas and drink a warm drink in front of his fireplace. 

“They’re pulled by Thestrals.” Kai didn’t look at him as he said it. 

Yeonjun breathed in. “Right.” 

Soobin looked between the two of them. 

Last night, when Yeonjun got to the Hufflepuff common room, Kai was already waiting for him outside as he hugged one of his plushies. 

Yeonjun slowed down until he reached the younger, who was looking younger than ever with his colorful pajamas that matched the plushie. 

Kai told him what happened, how he and his sisters were singing at the top of their lungs in the car.  
How his dad turned to see them in the backseat.  
How the crash happened in slow motion for him. 

How he can still hear everything happening. 

“Sorry.” He lowered his head. 

The carriage stopped and Kai was the first to get off. 

“Don’t worry, Jun.” 

“It wasn’t my intention...”

“I know.” Soobin patted his back before getting off the carriage. 

“Oh, God.” Soobin covered his face as he saw outside the window. 

“What?” Yeonjun looked out to the station as the train stopped. 

“My brother.”

A tall guy was holding a small sign with “HEAD BOY” written on it as he took small steps side to side. 

“Soobinnie!” 

“Why are you embarrassing me like this?” Soobin rushed to his brother, taking the sign and putting it down. 

“Who’s bluey?” His brother looked at Yeonjun with a smile. 

“He- Don’t call him that. He’s Yeonjun.”

“Yeonjun?” He looked at the Slytherin with wide eyes. “Choi Yeonjun?”

“Yeah?” 

“Oh,” He smiled, “Soobin, why didn’t you tell me!” He slapped Soobin’s shoulder, earning a whine from him. “I was your mother’s student, she saved me. I- Wait, let me tell mom.” 

Once his brother walked away to look for his mom, Soobin grabbed Yeonjun’s arm. “I recommend you to run right now.”

“Wouldn’t it be rude?” 

“I’ll take the blame.” Soobin shrugged. “Go.” 

“Uh, okay.” Yeonjun took a step back. 

“Have a good Christmas.” Soobin smiled softly at him. 

“You too.” Yeonjun smiled back. 

He missed the timing,  
Again. 

On his way out of the station, he found Kai and his little sister. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Kai shook his head. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Yeonjun smiled. 

“It’s not Christmas yet.” His little sister frowned. 

“Thanks, Bahiye.” Kai rolled his eyes. “See you later.” He waved at Yeonjun before he started to push his sister to walk. 

“Your friend is weird.”

Yeonjun laughed at her comment. He took a deep breath and started walking again. 

Yeonjun shook the snow off his boots at the entrance, he unlocked the door and pulled his luggage inside. 

“I’m home!”

“My little Slytherin.” His father hugged him. 

“Dad...” Yeonjun whined until he let him go. 

“How’s Hogwarts?” 

“Amazing.” Yeonjun smiled as he took his jacket off. 

“Well, tell me about your classmates. Did you make a lot of friends?” His father crossed his arms as he smiled. 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun laughed, “There is this one who’s, like, a genius. He makes potions and stuff. And my classmate can make crazy nonverbal spells, he goes like Wah-“ He imitated having a wand, “And the other is like my little brother, he knows all about the creatures in the Forbidden Forest, and...” 

Yeonjun blinked, he sighed and looked around. 

“Is mom in her bedroom?”

“Oh, yeah,” His father uncrossed his arms and started walking to the hallway, “It’s so good you came today, she’s responding so well.”

“Is she?” Yeonjun smiled as he pushed the door open. “Hi momma.” 

The woman, who was sitting by the window, turned around to watch Yeonjun as he walked closer to her. He kneeled on the floor in front of her and grabbed her hand. 

“Momma,” He stared into her eyes, “I met a boy.”

“Yeah?” She whispered. 

“Yeah,” He laughed softly, “He’s so good to me, he... He is a Hufflepuff.”

“I am a Hufflepuff.” She smiled. 

“Yes. You are.” Yeonjun blinked fast and swallowed. “And-“ His hands were shaking, “I want you and dad to know...”

He looked behind him to see his father smiling. 

“I want to ask him to be my boyfriend.” 

He bit his lip and looked down. 

Yeonjun breathed deeply as neither talked, he felt his dad walking up behind him, putting a hand on top of his head and ruffling his hair. 

“Well,” His mom thought, “Does he like cookies?” 

Raising his head again, Yeonjun closed his eyes as he nodded. “He does.”

“You should give him cookies, then.” 

Yeonjun let out a shaky laugh, trying not to tear up. “I will.”

He blow dried his hair in front of the mirror. 

It turned out a little darker than what he intended, but at least the blue dye would last for a while. 

It bothered him that it was already turning into a pale and green-ish sky blue, he had no way of dying it and he didn’t trust Kai to “put a spell on it”.

He heard the doorbell as he was trying to remove a blue stain from his ear. “I’ll go!” 

Yeonjun gave up on the stain and went to the front door. 

“Merry Christmas!”

“Soo-“ Yeonjun looked at him and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. “Soobin, what are you doing here?”

Soobin lifted the basket he was holding. “We always send one on Christmas.” 

Yeonjun remembered; ever since his mother’s incident, on Christmas morning they usually get a breakfast basket anonymously. 

“I just decided I could deliver it personally this year- Aren’t you freezing?” 

Soobin looked at Yeonjun’s arms wrapped around himself, he’d stepped out to his snowy porch with just a t-shirt and pajama pants.  
The Hufflepuff left the basket on the floor and started taking off his jacket. 

“There is no need! I can just go inside-“ Yeonjun tried to explain, but Soobin put his big denim jacket around his shoulders. “Thanks.”

“You’ll catch a cold like that.” Soobin smiled down at him, he smelled like the cologne Yeonjun had bought for him. 

“You wanna come inside?” 

“Actually,” Soobin stepped back, “I have to go help mom with today’s food.”

“Of course.” Yeonjun breathed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

Soobin smiled back at him. “Merry Christmas, Jjunie.”

He watched as Soobin started walking down the street, the same street where they met for the first time. 

Fuck it. 

“Soobin.” Yeonjun jogged to him. “I... You wanna go out with me?” 

Soobin turned around and stared at him for a while. 

“A date, wanna go on a date?” Yeonjun breathed out. “Tomorrow or next weekend or...”

“Yeonjun.” Soobin frowned. 

“Or maybe never.” He bit his lip. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Yeonjun looked down. He should’ve expected it. 

“I’m so flattered...” Soobin shook his head. 

“But?” 

“But,” He sighed, “I just got out of an awful relationship.” 

Is he worried that Yeonjun would hurt him like that? 

“Forget it.” Yeonjun took a step back. “I got it all wrong.” 

Soobin looked at the floor. “I am really sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Yeonjun laughed. “Just pretend I never asked that.”

Yeonjun took a step back, waiting. 

Maybe Soobin would say something else. 

An explanation. 

A change of mind. 

Soobin bit his lip and looked down. “Merry Christmas.” 

Yeonjun didn’t wait to see him go, he grabbed the basket at his porch and went inside to leave it on the way to his room. 

It’s alright. 

He breathed out as he wiped his tears. 

It wasn’t a big deal. 

He sat on his bed, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. 

Just pretend that never happened. 

Yeonjun took off the denim jacket. 

It smelled like that stupid cologne. 

It’s okay. 

He covered his mouth after a sob escaped him. 

Gosh. 

“I’m so stupid.”


	16. Awkward

“I know this is ironic, but... You wanna talk about it?”

Yeonjun looked at Kai, who was sitting in front of him on the carriage eating sweets he’d bought from the trolley. 

“Is it too obvious?” 

“That you’re sulking or that your eyes look as if you got an allergic reaction?”

Yeonjun rubbed his eyes, he knew they would look puffy in the morning. The worst part was having to explain his dad about it. 

“I just wanna disappear for a while.” He blinked, readjusting to the light. 

“You want candy?” Kai passed the bag to him, Yeonjun shook his head. “Was it something at home?”

“No, actually,” Yeonjun thought of it, “I don’t know if telling you would be worse.”

“Then don’t.” Kai shrugged. 

“But I wanna talk about it.”

The younger rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“But you’re going to have to pretend that you don’t know.” 

“Oh, I’m a great actor.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too, wanna see some expressions?”

Yenjun sighed and looked out the window, Kai bit his lip and put his bag of sweets away. 

“I’m sorry, I get awkward with emotions.” Kai scrunched his nose. 

“Soobin rejected me.”

After not getting a response he looked at the younger. 

“You’re kidding.” He breathed out. 

“I’m not.”

“But-“ Kai frowned, “But he likes you.”

“I thought that, too.” Yeonjun shrugged. “And I just ruined our friendship.” 

“You didn’t.” 

“It’s going to be so awkward,” Yeonjun combed his fingers through his hair, “Seeing him.”

“Just pretend it doesn’t bother you.”

“But it does,” Yeonjun sighed, “Fuck, Ning, it hurts.” 

“Please don’t cry.” Kai switched seats to sit by his side. “I don’t know how to comfort people.”

“I think I reached my crying limit.” 

“Aw,” He hugged Yeonjun, “It’s alright, you avoid Soobin while I avoid Taehyun.”

“You still haven’t made up?”

“He’s not mad at me, I just feel awkward.” Kai talked as he gave small pats to Yeonjun’s back. “He helped me all this years and first thing I did when he opened up was calling him a killer.”

“It was really fucked up.”

“What I said or his story?”

“What you said.”

Kai nodded. “I know.”

“Talk to him later.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, and,” Yeonjun opened his backpack, taking a denim jacket out, “Can you give this to Soobin?”

Beomgyu rushed into the classroom and sat down next to Yeonjun. “Did he really reject you?”

“Be quiet.” Yeonjun looked around at the few students arriving early. “Did Hyuka tell you?”

“Tae told me that Kai told him.” 

“They made up just to gossip about me?”

“Tell me what happened.” He looked at Yeonjun with big eyes. 

Yeonjun sighed. “I asked him on a date, he said no, the end.”

“Maybe he wasn’t free that day?”

“The date of... the date... wasn’t specified.” Yeonjun frowned. 

“Maybe he didn’t hear you right?”

“Beomgyu.” Yeonjun sighed. “He heard me loud and clear, and rejected me.”

“It makes no sense.” Beomgyu frowned. 

“Apparently, Soobin just gives a lot of wrong signals.” 

“Can I talk to him about this?”

“No.” Yeonjun glared at him. “I will kill you if you mention this in front of him.”

“So,” Beomgyu raised his brows, “You like Soobin?”

“Yes. Now can we move on from this topic?”

“Woah,” He smiled, “Alright, sure.”

“Did you finish the work on page-“

“For how long did you have a crush on him because if I recall-“

“Beomgyu.” Yeonjun sighed. “Let’s not talk about Soobin, please.”

“Are you like...” He pouted, “Heartbroken?” 

“Maybe? Yes? I don’t know, I just don’t want to think about that right now.”

“Cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Why are you wearing a hat?”

Yeonjun frowned at Kai. “It’s a beret and it’s cute.”

“Are you trying to look cute?” Beomgyu laughed. 

“What if I am?” 

“I like it.” Taehyun shrugged. 

“Thank you, I knew you had good taste.”

“Good taste?” Kai raised a brow. “He’s literally dating Beomgyu.”

“It’s like you’re trying to pick up a fight with me every day, I swear.” Beomgyu stared at him as Kai laughed. 

“It’s so good that you guys made up.” Yeonjun laughed. 

“I mean,” Beomgyu shrugged, “I’m still trying to sell all of Kai’s belongings on the black market.”

“And I’m still trying to sell them to evil fiends who only eat virgin boys.”

“Then,” Taehyun cocked his head, “They wouldn’t take us.”

Kai laughed. “Why?”   
There was a moment of silence, in which his smile turned into a face of disgust. “Oh my God.”

“He’s kidding.” Beomgyu pinched Taehyun’s side. “Say you’re kidding.”

“I am not kidding.”

Kai covered his ears. “Ew, oh my God.” He looked at Yeonjun, who was laughing. “Where would you even do that in Hogwarts?”

“We didn’t-“

“I can think of places.” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. 

“Huh?” Kai took a step back, looking at him horrified. 

“What the fuck, Yeonjun?” Beomgyu frowned. 

“Yeah, what the fuck, Yeonjun?” Taehyun laughed. “I was kidding.” 

“Oh,” Kai looked behind Yeonjun, “Jjunie, walk away and make it look natural.”

“What?”

“I’m giving you a chance to run away.”

“Why?”

“Hey.” Soobin joined them, gulping once his eyes met Yeonjun’s. 

“Oh,” He forced a smile and looked at Kai, “Thanks for telling me, I’ll go... pick up that... thing. Now.” 

He nodded to the others and turned around, letting out a sigh as he walked away fast. 

“Yeonjun.” 

He balled his fists as he walked faster. 

“Yeonjun, wait.” 

Soobin grabbed his arm, Yeonjun turned around and smiled tightly at him. 

“Oh, hey Soobin.” He laughed. 

“Can you stop being awkward with me?” 

Yeonjun looked at the floor, he took a big breath before looking up at Soobin again. 

“No, I can’t.”

“Plea-“

“I can’t. I’m not even sorry about it, I can’t just act like I don’t feel embarrassed around you.”

“So?” Soobin frowned. “Are we... Going to stop being friends?” 

“No,” Yeonjun sighed, “I just need some time.” 

Soobin nodded and took a step back, letting go of Yeonjun’s arm. 

“Nice beret, by the way.”

For some reason, the comment angered Yeonjun. Instead of replying back he just turned around and continued walking. 

How dare him make Yeonjun feel flustered right now?

It was his first time inside the Ravenclaw common room and everything just seemed more... Elegant. 

“Done.” Taehyun smiled as he sat back on the blue carpet, holding his hand up. 

Kai opened his eyes. “What does this face mask do, anyways?” 

Yeonjun used his hands to try and dry the purple mask on his face, their bangs being held up with colorful hair pins as they sat on the floor near the fireplace. 

“Your face will be soft and bright.” Taehyun smiled as he put his hands into a flower pose before taking a napkin and cleaning the rest of the mask from his finger. 

“Yeonjun looks like a troll.” Kai laughed at him. 

Yeonjun grabbed the mirror and looked into it, His face purple and his blue hair sticking up. “Woah.”

Taehyun giggled. “He does.” 

“Taehyun, I didn’t know you were this gay.”

Taehyun tried to frown, the mask preventing him. “What do you mean.”

“Well,” Kai pointed at him, “You’re wearing a crop top, you have all these products... and the butterfly hair clips.”

“That’s quite misogynistic from you. None of that is gay.” He pouted. “You talk as if you’re straight or something.”

“I am.” Kai put a hand on his chest, Taehyun snorted. 

“Yea, right, so am I.”

“I like girls.” 

“You had a crush on Daewon in fourth year.” 

Yeonjun tried to raise his eyebrows, the dried mask pulling his skin. “You had a crush on him?”

“Oh,” Kai thought, “Right.”

“Then we found out he was a homophobic asshole.” Taehyun nodded. 

“Daewon likes boys.” 

The two six years looked at Yeonjun in surprise. 

“What?” Kai asked him as he bent forwards. 

“Yeah, I saw him-“ Yeonjun paused, he could say it, right? “He sneaked boys into the Slytherin common room and made out with them and stuff.”

Just skipping over the fact that it was Soobin who he messed with. A pull in his heart came with the image of Daewon on top of Soobin. 

“That’s incredible.” Taehyun laughed. 

“Did Soobin know?” Yeonjun asked. “That you liked Daewon?”

“Nah,” Kai tried to dry the mask on his face by fanning his hands, “He and Daewon were Prefects and actually talked, so I didn’t tell him.”

“Speaking of That Guy.” Taehyun raised his eyebrows. “Kai here has been treating him coldly lately.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Kai widened his eyes, “He played with your feelings. That’s wrong.”

“Maybe it was my fault for rushing into it.”

“Rushing?” Taehyun laughed. “You two were so slow, it was getting tiresome.”

Taehyun’s phone buzzed in the coffee table beside them, Kai looked at it and pretended to gag. “ ‘GyuGyu bear emoji red heart emoji’ sent you a message.”

He tossed the phone to the Ravenclaw, who unlocked it with a smile. 

It must be nice;  
To be disgustingly in love.


	17. Handling Rejection

If you asked him, Yeonjun would say he’s doing great with having Soobin rejecting him. 

He’s following the basic steps;

Step one: Don’t take it personally. 

He stood in front of the mirror, he lifted his eyelids with his fingers, maybe if his eyes weren’t so sharp? 

He pulled his hair. Should he dye his it back to a more natural color? 

He squished his cheeks. He didn’t gain weight recently, did he?

He looked down at his robes. Was it being a Slytherin?

Step two: Don’t dwell on it. 

“I just don’t get it, why did he seem so flirty all the time?” Yeonjun frowned. “Did I tell you about that time it seemed like he wanted to kiss me?”

“You did.” Kai tried to read his book. 

“He’s so weird. What about the time he said he smelled my cologne with Amortentia? What’s up with that?” 

“Yeah.” Kai didn’t look up. 

“Ugh,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “Men.”

Step three: Don’t let it define you. 

“I’m just going to be single the rest of my life.” He raised his brows. 

Beomgyu looked at him, almost with pity. “Aha.”

“Why would anyone want a boyfriend, anyways?” Yeonjun shrugged. “Relationships suck.”

“I know, right.” Taehyun looked at the Gryffindor, then back to Yeonjun. 

“This is good for me,” Yeonjun looked at the two, “This is a signal that I should be free.”

“Totally.” Beomgyu nodded. 

Step four: Recognize your feelings. 

Yeonjun sat up and tugged his earphones out of his ears. He looked at the hour and realized it’s almost dinner time. 

He’d spent all afternoon listening to Taylor Swift songs. 

“I hate him.”

Yeonjun would say he’s doing pretty great right now. 

“Yeonjun.” Soobin walked to him after dinner. “Can we talk?”

“Uh,” He looked around, “I’d rather not.”

“Let me rephrase that,” Soobin frowned, “We have to talk.” 

Yeonjun bit his lip as he followed Soobin to a less crowded area. After a while, almost all students were gone. 

Leave it to the Head Boy to know which corridor would get empty at this hour. 

“Can you stop saying I rejected you?” 

“Well, I’m not ‘saying’ it.”

“I didn’t reject you, Jun.”

“You kinda did.” Yeonjun shrugged. 

“I-“ Soobin sighed, “In what moment did I say I didn’t like you?”

“The moment you said you didn’t want to date me.” Yeonjun realized he was raising his voice, he looked around and didn’t find anyone. 

“I never said I didn’t want to,” Soobin breathed, “I said I’m not ready.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” He raised his shoulders. “Wait for you to realize that I’m not Daewon?”

“It’s not that-“

“It is.” Yeonjun frowned. “You think that I will hurt you, only because I’m a Slytherin.”

Soobin looked around as a group of students started walking through the hallway again. 

“You think Slytherins are so selfish, look at you now.” Yeonjun didn’t care if they heard him. “You only think about yourself.”

Soobin sighed, he grabbed Yeonjun’s hand and pulled him into a small door.   
Turning a little light bulb on, he closed the door behind him. Having to lower his head a little, Soobin looked at him in the badly lit broom closet. 

Yeonjun looked up at him angrily, the crammed small space didn’t give him much option. 

“I’m thinking of you, also.” Soobin frowned.

“I don’t think so.”

“Listen,” Soobin tried to move, the cleaning supplies behind him stopping him, “I’m doing this because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh, so rejecting me is a way of not hurting me?”

“Fuck, Yeonjun.” Soobin pulled at his own hair. “I never rejected you.”

“You turned down a proposal.” Yeonjun stated. “Rejection.”

Soobin dropped his hand. “Jun,” He swallowed, “You don’t know how much I like you.”

Yeonjun just stared at him with furrowed brows and a clenched jaw. 

“I swear,” Soobin laughed, “Ever since I first saw you, I had the biggest crush on you.”

“Then why-“

“I don’t know what a relationship is.” Soobin shook his head. “For almost two years I had this... This toxic thing.” He shrugged. “I don’t know how to love someone.” 

Yeonjun let out a sigh. “I won’t hurt you.”

“But what if I hurt you?” Soobin looked into his eyes. “I just like you so much, I don’t even know how to act.” 

Yeonjun shook his head. “I don’t understand you, Soobin.” 

“I don’t understand me, either.” Soobin pouted. “I run away from my emotions, I don’t let myself get attached.”

“Why?”

Soobin shrugged. “Because I’m a stupid asshole who won’t admit to himself that I am so in love with you.”

In that cramped space, Yeonjun moved just enough to grab Soobin’s face and finally kiss him. 

He was tired of running away from Soobin, he was tired of Soobin running away from his feelings. 

The moment Soobin put a hand on his waist and kissed back, he felt like he was flying. 

It was like the first time he got on a broomstick, only this time it was two tall boys awkwardly knocking over the broomsticks as Soobin pressed Yeonjun against a wall. 

They kicked a bucket and Soobin’s head bumped into the lightbulb but they didn’t care. Yeonjun’s hands lowered to Soobin’s neck as the other opened his mouth for him. 

They kissed desperately, just like teenagers on a janitor’s closet would. 

“Why are you laughing?” Soobin looked at him with a smile. 

“Look at you.” Yeonjun looked down, Soobin’s legs were wide apart as the cleaning supplies surrounded them. 

“I’m trying my best.” Soobin laughed as he tried to kiss Yeonjun again. He moved, making more noise as another broomstick fell to the floor. 

Yeonjun pulled away again, laughing breathily. 

“Okay, I know.” Soobin grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as he opened the door and peeked outside. 

They ran through the hallway until they reached the History of Magic class. With his free hand, Soobin reached into his robe to take his wand out. 

“Alohomora.” The door opened and he pulled Yeonjun inside before closing it again. “Come here.” 

He pushed Yeonjun against one of the desks until he sat on it and Soobin stood in between his legs. 

Their noses bumped when the kissed messily again, they laughed between kisses and shushed each other. 

Soobin had a tight grip under Yeonjun’s thighs and he had his fingers in Soobin’s hair. 

So, yeah. 

You could say Yeonjun was handling rejection in a pretty good way.


	18. Not Him

Soobin put his books down and sat beside him. Grabbing his bag, Yeonjun tried to stand up before he was tugged back down by his robes. 

“You’re not switching seats.” 

Yeonjun looked at the desk in front of him, avoiding Soobin’s eyes. “Okay.”

“Are you seriously still going to be awkward around me?”

Yeonjun bit his lip and looked forwards, the Astrology material on display. “Maybe.” 

He heard Soobin sigh, after a few seconds there was a kiss on his cheek. 

With a hand against his face, Yeonjun turned to face Soobin. “Wh-“

“You still owe me a date.” Soobin smiled. “This weekend at Hogsmeade, or do you want me to find a bigger storage room?”

“Since when are you so cocky?” 

“I’m not.” Soobin took his book out of his bag. “I’m trying my hardest to make things less awkward around us.”

“Oh,” Yeonjun stopped once he saw his friends, “The others. They think I hate you.”

Soobin shook his head. “I won’t say a word.” 

He winked as he ran to the group, Yeonjun frowned before following slowly and joining them. 

“Guys,” Beomgyu smiled at them, “We were talking about a New Years party.”

“Really?” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

“Wizards can make house parties too.” Taehyun giggled. 

“A Gryffindor classmate is doing something at his house,” Beomgyu looked at the blue haired, “You remember Chulmin?”

“Uh, no.”

Beomgyu frowned. “He’s in five of your classes.”

“Oh,” Yeonjun scratched his neck, “Then, maybe?”

“Anyways,” Kai rolled his eyes, “We’re going to his party.” 

“It’s near the Hogsmeade train station.” Beomgyu smiled. “A lot of us are going, so it shouldn’t be a problem to get there.” 

“Yeah,” Soobin smiled, “Since we couldn’t go to his Halloween party.”

“We did.” Taehyun frowned. 

“Yeah,” Beomgyu smiled, “We were angel and devil.” He put two fingers up as if they were his horns. 

“I wore a suit.” Kai smiled proudly. 

“You went without us?” Yeonjun furrowed his brows. 

“Because you two were fighting all the time.” Taehyun pointed between Soobin and Yeonjun. 

“Huh,” Kai scrunched his nose, “Did you make up?”

“Did you make out?” 

Yeonjun punched Beomgyu’s arm for that joke. 

“Don’t bring that up.” Taehyun glared at them. “You’ll make it awkward again.”

“Okay, sure.” Kai rolled his eyes. “We’re going to that party. No excuses.”

“And no fights.” Taehyun frowned. 

“Soobin, I-“ Yeonjun was interrupted by a kiss, “I actually wanted to talk-“

“Oh,” Soobin took a step back, “Yeah. Sorry.”   
He rested himself against the desk opposite to were Yeonjun was sitting. 

“Is this...” Yeonjun looked at the empty classroom, “All you wanna do?”

Soobin’s eyes widened. “You want to take it further?” 

“That’s not-“

“I mean, here? I don’t have a condo-“

“No! No, no, oh my God.” Yeonjun laughed. “Soobin, shut up.”

Soobin’s ears reddened. “You weren’t talking about... Doing it?”

“Soobin, please,” Yeonjun laughed again, “Please, shut up.”

The Hufflepuff let out a sigh and looked down. 

“Do you want to keep this a secret?” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

Soobin shrugged. “I don’t mind keeping it like that.”

“No, I meant-“ Yeonjun hopped off the desk he was sitting on and stepped closer to Soobin. “What do you want?” He frowned. “What do you actually want?”

“I don’t...” Soobin shook his head. “I don’t understand...”

“Bin,” Yeonjun took one of his hands, “I’m not Daewon. I’m not asking you to keep us a secret.”

Soobin looked down. “Sorry.”

“Look at me.” Yeonjun pleaded. “I want to show you off. I want everyone to know we’re together.” He put a hand on Soobin’s cheek and rubbed it softly. “I want them to see how lucky I am.”

“Jun.” Soobin looked away.

“If you say you’re sorry again I will slap you.”

Soobin laughed and stared at Yeonjun again. “I don’t want it to be a secret.”

“Good.” Yeonjun kissed the tip of his nose, making Soobin let out a surprised yelp. “Are you my boyfriend, then?” 

He smiled brightly. “Yes.” 

Yeonjun smiled back. “And we don’t have to sneak around and make out all night.” He frowned. “I wanna talk, and cuddle, and watch movies on our phones, and maybe hold hands, and cuddle.”

“You said cuddle twice.”

“I know.”

Soobin laughed as he opened his arms, Yeonjun smiled and buried himself in his chest.   
“Okay, we can do all that.” 

“We have to tell the others.” Yeonjun said with his cheek squished against Soobin’s chest. 

He rested his chin on top of Yeonjun’s head. “Don’t get angry at me for saying it again, but I really am sorry.”

“Why?”

“I assumed this was a secret because of... You know.” 

Yeonjun closed his eyes and sighed, he put his arms around Soobin’s waist and hugged him closer. 

“You smell good.”

Soobin laughed at the change of topic. “Thanks, my boyfriend bought this cologne.”

“Your boyfriend has good taste.”

“He does.”

“I bet he’s handsome, too.” 

“He’s actually an arrogant twat.”

Yeonjun laughed and punched Soobin playfully. 

“He can’t be better than my boyfriend.”

Soobin laughed. “Oh, he is.” He started rubbing circles on Yeonjun’s back. “My boyfriend put up with all my problems and mistakes.” 

“Soobin.” Yeonjun lifted his head to look at him in the eyes. “You really can’t just run away whenever you’re feeling something.”

Soobin sighed. “I know.”

“It happened last time, too.” He pouted. “And you promised you would talk to me. But you did it again.” Yeonjun breathed out. 

The Head Boy nodded. “This time I won’t run away.”

“You better.” Yeonjun scrunched his nose. “Three strikes and you’re out.”

Soobin grabbed Yeonjun’s face and squished his cheeks. “You’re right.” He smiled. “My boyfriend is handsome.”

Yeonjun laughed as Soobin leaned down to leave a peck on his lips. 

“Jjunie, what you said earlier...” Soobin frowned, “You don’t wanna make out tonight?”

“Shut up and just kiss me, you big idiot.”


	19. New Year, Same Us

Yeonjun looked across the table after Soobin kicked his shin, he stared at him with wide eyes. 

‘Tell them.’

Yeonjun furrowed his brows. 

‘Why me?’

“Are you two fighting again?” Kai sighed beside Soobin. 

“No,” Yeonjun laughed nervously, “We’re okay.” 

“Yep.” Soobin raised his brows as he stared at Yeonjun. 

“Teamwork-“ Yeonjun whispered with narrowed eyes, “Makes the dreamwork.” 

Soobin frowned. “You sound like my brother in law.”

“Namjoon?” Beomgyu butted into their conversation. 

“Ugh,” Kai shook his head as he bit into his snack, “He’s so dreamy.”

“And you tried to convince me you’re straight.” Taehyun frowned. 

“Straight?” Beomgyu laughed. “He was crushing on Daewon before.”

“That was two years ago, get over it.” Kai rolled his eyes. 

Soobin tensed up at the mention of him. “What?” 

“Oh,” Taehyun chewed on one of the gummies Kai had brought, “You didn’t know because you were closer to him, so we didn’t tell you.”

“But-“ Kai put a hand on the table, “Now we can all forget about that.”

“Who’s your crush now?” Beomgyu smiled. 

“Your mom.” 

Soobin looked back at Yeonjun and shrugged. “Another time?”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes before he just nodded, hearing the others bicker between them. 

“Should we, like, match our outfits tonight?” 

Yeonjun laughed as Soobin looked up to him from where he has resting on his chest. 

“Are you saying this because Tae and Beomgyu said they would be matching?”

Soobin pursed his lips and tried to accommodate himself, the small couch at the Hufflepuff common room not giving him much space. 

“Maybe I’m saying it because I want to match?”

“Binnie,” Yeonjun caressed his arm, “I have no problem with you being the small spoon and laying on top of me, but I think my legs ran out of blood supply.” 

Soobin sat up and let Yeonjun do the same. “You were the one that wanted to cuddle.” 

“Yeah, but I forgot you were a giant, and that we just have average sized sofas to do that.” 

“I’d suggest my bed, but-“ Soobin looked at the clock on the wall, “People are going to get here any minute now.”

Yeonjun smiled at him and nodded. “It’s alright, baby, we’ll find a way.”

“Baby?” Soobin tried to hold his laugh as he sat back on the couch. 

“You prefer honey? Sweetheart? Love?” Yeonjun teased before leaning in to kiss him. 

Soobin grabbed the back on his neck and kissed back. The sound of the door opening made the Hufflepuff jump back and stand up from the couch. 

“What are you doing here?”  
Kai furrowed his brows as Soobin let out a sigh. 

“It’s you.” He said with a hand on his chest. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Kai walked into the room. “And Yeonjun shouldn’t be here at this hour.” 

“You’re right.” Yeonjun stood up, he looked at Soobin then. “We should talk another time, Soobin.” 

“Oh,” Kai raised his brows, “Were you making up?”

“We already made ou- up!” Soobin laughed. “We made up.” 

“And I should go.” Yeonjun started walking to the door. “See you tonight.” 

At this rate, they won’t be able to tell the others. 

“Hey,” Beomgyu smiled as he pointed at the two, “You match. Kinda.”

Yeonjun smiled tightly at Soobin, who was wearing his blue and yellow sweater that went with Yeonjun’s hair and yellow hoodie. The shades were different and Soobin had light blue jeans while Yeonjun had black skinny pants. 

They were on the train to their way to the Hogsmeade station, a bunch of other students also going there. 

“Yeah, kinda.”

They looked at the other two, Taehyun wore plaid pants that matched Beomgyu’s beret and both of them stayed with the same color scheme head to toe. From the white shirts and red accents to the silver jewelry. 

“How long did you plan those outfits for?” Kai laughed. 

“We saw a couple when we went Christmas shopping,” Beomgyu played with his fingers, “So, we bought these.”

“It’s cute.” Soobin said. 

“Doesn’t it look stupid?”

“Gyu, if you felt stupid you could’ve told me before.” Taehyun sighed. 

“You look good.” Yeonjun shrugged. “It’s cute, really.”

Beomgyu scrunched his nose and Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Do you feel stupid?” 

“Maybe.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Taehyun frowned. 

“Hey.” Kai pointed at them. “No fighting, remember?”

“I thought that was for us?” Yeonjun furrowed his brows. 

“That’s for everyone here.” Kai raised his chin. 

“If you don’t like it, just give me the hat.” Taehyun put a hand out. 

Beomgyu shook his head as he smiled. “No. I want them to know you’re with me.”

Yeonjun pouted and looked at Soobin, he gave him a tight lipped smile. 

“Guys-“  
The train stopped, interrupting Yeonjun. Loads of students started going down excitedly. 

Yeonjun sighed as he stood up, the rest of the group following as they made their way out to the snowy station. 

They walked with the rest of the students to the house, some of them already drinking and singing. 

“And, please, nobody get shitfaced tonight.” Soobin pleaded. “I’m not in the mood to carry you to your beds and clean up vomit and yes, Beomgyu, I’m talking about you.” 

“It was one time.” He rolled his eyes. “It was my first time doing shots.” 

“It actually happened three times.” Taehyun tilted his head. 

Beomgyu frowned. “Thanks for counting, babe.” 

“No fighting.” Kai warned again. “And Yeonjun, you should know,” He put his hands on the pocket of his hoodie, “There are a lot of strong drinks, so be careful.”

“I don’t really drink much.”

“Good.” Taehyun nodded. “You’re on the baby sitting team, then.”

“That sounds boring.” He frowned. 

“Just make sure these dummies are sober enough to walk back to the station.”

When they walked into the packed house, it seemed kinda like the Muggle parties his old classmates used to have.   
Well, except for the floating speakers, and the sparkly drinks that changed colors, and the house elves serving them. 

Okay, maybe this wasn’t a party like his Muggle ones. 

“Oh,” Kai grabbed one of the sparkly drinks in a red solo cup, “I like these.”

“We had those when we won the House Cup.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“We had those when we won the Quidditch Cup.” Taehyun smirked at him. 

The Gryffindor stuck his tongue out and turned around. “Is that Daisyroot Draught?” He went over a table with different beverages. 

Kai shook his head, cup against his lips. “I can’t stand them.”

“Uh oh,” Taehyun clicked his tongue, “Douchebag is here.”

They all looked to where a bunch of Slytherins were laughing, Daewon with them. 

“Should’ve expected that.” Taehyun sighed. 

“No fighting him tonight.” Kai warned. 

“The rule doesn’t apply to him.” Beomgyu scoffed. 

“It does when all his friends are here.” Soobin sighed. 

“I think I might need a drink, after all.” Yeonjun frowned. 

“Yeah, me too.” Soobin scrunched his nose and looked at him. 

Yeonjun nodded. “I’ll get them.” 

He walked through the crowd and got to the table filled with different bottles varying in size and colors. He tried to read some of the labels, maybe he could find something Soobin likes. 

After a while of picking up bottles he looked towards the group for a clue, only to find someone talking to Soobin as the others stood uncomfortably. 

And, of course, it was Him. 

Yeonjun left the bottles on the table and started walking towards them again when he saw Daewon whispering into Soobin’s ear. 

He saw Taehyun giving him a warning look, Beomgyu smiling at him excitedly and Kai raising his brows as he sipped on his drink. 

“I wanna show you something upstairs.” Daewon tried to grab his hand. 

“Leave me alo-“

With a hand on the back of Soobin’s neck and standing on the tip of his toes, Yeonjun kissed his boyfriend. 

Soobin gave in instantly, kissing back with the same intensity as he put a hand on Yeonjun’s hip to steady himself. 

When Yeonjun stepped back, Daewon was already gone. He turned to their friends to find Kai coughing as he wiped his chin. 

“Of all places you could spit your drink-“ Beomgyu breathed deeply, his white shirt tinted light brown, “-It had to be on me?” 

Taehyun narrowed his eyes. “Kiss your boyfriend after you get angry at Daewon, what an original way of telling us about your relationship.” 

Yeonjun frowned as he dropped his hands from Soobin’s neck.   
“Uh,” He blinked, “This wasn’t the reaction I expected.” 

“Yes.” Kai opened his eyes wide as he looked at the two boys. “Hello? What is happening?”

“We’re together, um,” Soobin took Yeonjun’s hand in his, “Dating.” 

The blue haired frowned. “Did you two know?” He pointed at the other couple. 

Taehyun shrugged. “You made up so suddenly, it had to be.”

“And we also saw you, the other night.” Beomgyu laughed. 

Soobin’s face paled. “What did you see?”

“You being giggly and kissing on the hallway?” Taehyun raised a brow. 

“Why? What else was there to see?” Beomgyu smirked. 

“Nothing!” Yeonjun laughed. “That’s exactly what we did. Kiss. Only that.”

“Alright.” Beomgyu laughed. “I’ll go wash my shirt, then.”

“Sorry about that.” Kai winced. 

“Be right back.” Taehyun nodded before taking Beomgyu to the bathroom. 

“That wasn’t as hard as we thought.” Soobin pouted, Yeonjun laughed and stretched his neck again to give him a small kiss. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Kai furrowed his brows. 

Soobin rolled his eyes. “Grow up already.”

Kai shook his head and put a hand on his chest. “I think I drank too much.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun looked at the taller. 

“Oh, no.” Soobin took Kai’s arm and dragged him to the bathroom, pushing the others out of the way. 

“And you were worried about me.” Beomgyu snorted as he saw Soobin carrying Kai on his back as they made their way to the station. 

Yeonjun walked in front of them, his wand working as flashlight. 

“You can’t even walk straight.” Soobin shook his head. 

“I walk gay.”

“We couldn’t even make it to the countdown.” Taehyun sighed as he linked arms with Beomgyu. 

“We got four more minutes.” Yeonjun pocketed his phone again after checking the time. 

“He seriously drank, like, three cups.” Beomgyu’s words slurred together. 

“Two, actually.” Taehyun sighed. 

“Do we have pictures with our outfits?” 

“I thought you said you felt stupid.” 

“No,” Beomgyu pouted, “We’re cute. Let’s take pictures.” 

“You can do that once we get to the station.” Yeonjun laughed, now he understood why they needed a babysitting team. 

They walked silently in the snow for a while. Once they reached the station, Soobin put Kai down on a bench. “Ugh, he’s getting heavier.” 

The station was almost empty and their train would arrive in forty minutes. Beomgyu already dragged Taehyun to a spot with “nice lighting” to take their selfies. 

“One minute.” Yeonjun smiled at Soobin, raising his phone for him to see. 

Soobin smiled at him and took his hand. “You wanna take a picture, too?”

“To remember the failed matching outfits?”

Soobin laughed as he took his phone out and opened the camera app. “For my lockscreen.” 

Yeonjun giggled as he got closer to Soobin for the picture, deciding later to leave a kiss on his cheek. 

The noise of Hogsmeade got louder and louder as the countdown to the new year started. 

Soobin kissed him as fireworks went off, literally and in Yeonjun’s heart too. 

He pressed their foreheads together.   
“Happy new year, Jjunie.”

“Happ-“

“Happy new year, my loves!” Beomgyu ran to them as he laughed. 

“Kai, sit up. You’ll get sick again if you lay down.” Taehyun tried to move him, Kai opening his eyes. 

“Oh?” Kai laughed. “Happy new year.” He covered his ears from the fireworks but still smiled at the others. 

Soobin sighed. “I’ll miss those dorks once we graduate.”

“Right.” Taehyun turned to the three last-years. “It’s your last year at Hogwarts.” 

“What am I gonna do, all alone?” Kai whined. 

“What do you mean ‘alone’?” Taehyun pouted. 

“We can always take the train here for the weekends.” Yeonjun reassured them. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Kai cried as he threw himself on the bench. Soobin laughed and went to sit him up again. 

Beomgyu laughed. “Baby, are you crying?”

The Ravenclaw bit his lip as he looked down. “No?” 

Yeonjun sighed as we watched them. He was glad he decided to come to Hogwarts. 

He was glad he met Soobin that day.


	20. The Cookies

“Who even gives an exam right at the start of the year?” Yeonjun pulled on his hair as he tried to read the same line again, he’s been at the Study Hall almost all day. 

“The same professor that gave us a test at the start of the semester.” Beomgyu squished a gummy bear between his fingers. “But that got Daewon expelled, so...” He shrugged. 

“I can’t read.” Yeonjun closed his book. “It’s hopeless.”

The Gryffindor cocked his head with a stolid face. “And you said I was the bad study partner.” He shook his head. 

“Studying?” Soobin joined then and sat beside Yeonjun. 

“Trying to.” 

“Hm,” Soobin pouted, “Is it too hard for my baby?”

Yeonjun pouted too. “Mhm.” He nodded. 

Beomgyu raised a brow. “I understand Hyuka now.” He grabbed his book and stood up. “Well, I’ll get going.”

Yeonjun stuck his tongue out at him. “Oh,” He grabbed his bag, “I got something for you this morning.”

“For me?” Soobin watched excitedly. 

“Here.” Yeonjun took out a plastic container. “Mom made you cookies.”

“Your mom?” Soobin looked at him as he grabbed the tupperware. 

“I’m sure it was mostly dad who made them, but she wanted to give them to you.” The blue haired nodded. “They’re safe, I tried them.”

“She wanted to give them to me?” 

“I’ll punch you if you cry.”

Soobin laughed and leaned in to kiss Yeonjun’s temple. “Thanks.” 

Yeonjun tapped his fingers on the desk. “Soobin?” 

“Yeah?”

“What are you going to do... Once we graduate?” 

“Well...” Soobin shifted in his seat so he could face Yeonjun better, “My parents are wand makers, so I think I’ll study wandlore.”

“Really?” Yeonjun cocked his head. “I didn’t know that.” 

Soobin smiled as he nodded, he took his wand out of his robes and put it on the table.  
Yeonjun grabbed it to take a closer look to the intricate engraving decorating it’s shaft. 

“Mine’s quite boring.” Yeonjun took out his wand and handed it to Soobin. “Dragon-something.”

“Dragon heartstring?” Soobin laughed as he inspected the wand. “And chestnut wood. Fitting for a Slytherin.” 

“You’re just babbling.” 

“It’s powerful, really.” Soobin nodded. 

“Shut up.” He scoffed as he grabbed the wand back. 

“And what are you planning to do?” 

Yeonjun pursed his lips. “I don’t know.” He looked back at the table. “I don’t think I can pass the N.E.W.T.s, so I can’t work for the Ministry or anything like that.”

“Did you want to?”

“Not really.” He shrugged. “I think I may take a year off, work a little.”

Soobin nodded. “That’s also good, you don’t need to study right away.”

They were sitting outside again, they had to bring a picnic blanket Kai had bought so the melted snow wouldn’t wet them. 

Soobin found them and threw himself in the middle, next to Kai. “Ugh.”

“Have you been crying or something?” Taehyun laughed. 

“Allergies.” Soobin scratched his nose. “Just came from Herbology class.”

“Just switch classes.” Kai rolled his eyes. 

“But I love Herbology.” Soobin pouted. “Plants just don’t love me back.”

“You want mom’s books?” 

They looked at Yeonjun, Soobin sat up. “You don’t need to.”

“There are stuff about wood for wandlore too.” Yeonjun raised his brows. “They’re collecting dust at home. If there is someone I trust to have them, it’s you.”

“Woah,” Soobin looked down and covered his face, “Thank you.” He nodded. 

“If you start crying, I swear-“

“I’m not.” Soobin raised his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he fanned himself with his hand. “It’s just the allergies.” 

“We are in the middle of January.” Beomgyu frowned. 

“Herbology allergies.” Soobin glared at him through glossy eyes. 

Yeonjun tried to focus on his book but the sound around him just seemed to get louder and louder as his classmates ate dinner. A hand came from behind him and took the book away. 

“Hey,” He glared behind him, “Give it back.”

“Eat your food.” Soobin pointed to the table in front of Yeonjun. 

He rolled his eyes. “I got a test tomorrow.” 

“Good,” Soobin put the book under his arm, “Eat, get energy, and I’ll give you the book after dinner.”

The girls around them giggled, everybody knew the couple by now. The popular Head Boy and the guy with blue hair that transferred on his last year, they weren’t a pair you could easily ignore. 

Maybe it was after the time a girl tried to confess her feelings to Soobin. 

The nervous Hufflepuff blurted out that he was dating Yeonjun, and that he’s sorry, so, so, so sorry. 

Yeonjun was surprised that Daewon’s friends didn’t tease him yet, maybe it was thanks to Soobin being the Head Boy. Maybe they just were cowards without their leader. 

It was sometimes funny to Soobin, as the Head Boy he broke so many rules. He let Yeonjun and Taehyun come to his common room to play with Kai, snuck into classrooms at night with his boyfriend and let his friends do the same. 

“Maybe they chose the wrong Head Boy.” Soobin laughed. 

“No.” Taehyun glared at him. “You’re the best Head Boy ever, shut up.”

“Uh, lies.” Kai played with the Rubik’s cube (or Muggle Cube, as he called it) that Beomgyu had given him. “Namjoon was the best Head Boy. Plus,” He raised his brows. “He had nice legs.”

“Dude,” Taehyun shook his head, “You’re so gay, just admit it.” 

“I like girls too, you know.”

“Name one.”

“Beomgyu’s mom.” 

“I don’t do anything and still get involved.” Beomgyu shook his head. 

“Nah,” Soobin laughed, “Whenever Kai came home and my brother had his friends around, he’d ask me to stay with them.”

Kai shrugged. “So? They’re hot.” 

Beomgyu puffed his cheeks as he nodded. “They are.”

Soobin frowned. “You’re sitting next to your boyfriend.”

“Taehyun,” Beomgyu turned to him. “Are they hot?”

“They are.” He nodded. 

The two stared at Soobin then, he flipped them off. 

“Woah,” Kai raised a brow as he looked at the two, “You two have big eyes, your children’s eyes will be huge.”

“Their ch-“ Yeonjun pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do they have human biology at Hogwarts?” 

“We did.” Taehyun frowned. “It was really bad.” 

“Wizards are conservatives, you know.” Beomgyu shrugged. 

“But for a seventeen year old to not know where babies come from?”

“We don’t even know where does Kai come from.” Beomgyu laughed. 

“What do you mean? My house?” Kai raised his eyebrows. 

“No.” Soobin laughed. “We know where you live.” 

“Yeonjun doesn’t.”

“Hyuka.” Yeonjun raised a hand. “Aren’t you mixed?”

“Yeah?” He shrugged. “Mom’s korean.”

“And your dad?” Taehyun cocked his head. 

Kai looked down at the Cube in his hands. “He wasn’t.”

“We-“ Yeonjun paused as Soobin put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Give it up.” 

“I sometimes think he’s just playing dumb.” Beomgyu shook his head as he stood up, Taehyun following him. 

“Who is?” Kai frowned. 

Yeonjun sighed and stood up too, grabbing Soobin’s hand and tugging it. 

“Wait,” Kai looked at them as they walked off, “Who is?”

“-But that wasn’t on the book and I’m sure I didn’t have notes for that. Still, I think I passed the test.” Yeonjun sighed. “Barely.”

He heard the fire crackling, his left ear pressed on Soobin’s chest as he heard his heartbeat. They finally found a position for them to cuddle, even if that meant Yeonjun being the little spoon as Soobin’s feet hung out of the couch. 

After a while, he looked up at Soobin, who was playing with the strands of blue hair. 

“What are you thinking?” 

The Hufflepuff scanned his face for a moment. “Remember when you told me to stop running away whenever I felt something?” 

Yeonjun frowned, he shifted himself on Soobin’s chest and hummed. 

Soobin smiled. “I love you.”

The blue haired let out a huff of air and buried himself in Soobin’s neck. “Don’t scare me like that.” He breathed deeply. “Love you too.”

“Did I scare you?” He laughed. 

Yeonjun pouted. “I thought you were going to, I don’t know, regret everything.”

Soobin laughed as he put his arms around Yeonjun and hugged him tightly, squishing him against his chest.  
“I would never.”

He kissed the top of Yeonjun’s head and let out a sigh. 

“It was a smart move,” He smiled, “Sending you to give me my letter.”

“Would you still come, if it hadn’t been me?” 

Yeonjun scrunched his nose. “Don’t know.”

Thinking back to that day, what was it that made him change his mind?  
His dad?  
Soobin?  
Maybe seeing other wizard students.  
Maybe wanting to fit in. 

“Don’t think too much of the past.” Soobin sighed as he patted his head. 

Yeonjun looked at the fire again, Soobin’s heartbeat keeping the time. 

“Why is it racing?” He looked up, Soobin was already staring at him. 

“Hm?”

“Your heart.” 

“Oh.” Soobin laughed. “I’ve been caught.” 

“What?”

“I thought of something, but it’s too cheesy.”

Yeonjun smiled. “I love cheesy.”

“You coming here...” Soobin laughed as he looked away, “Must’ve been fate.”

“You’re right.” Yeonjun nodded against his chest. “That was cheesy.”

Soobin tried to push him away, but the blue haired put his arms around Soobin’s neck and hung on. He gave up and laid back down, Yeonjun raised his head laughing. 

“I’d like to believe in that one.” He looked into Soobin’s eyes. “Fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all thanks to all of you who gave this fic a chance and left kudos and comments!!  
> yes, it’s the end of this fic :( BUT it’s not the end of this little universe!! 
> 
> this is the story of how yeonbin got together, i was thinking of doing a follow up on their actual relationship  
> would you guys like that??
> 
> maybe a little story of how taegyu got together?
> 
> let me know what would you like to see for these boys!!
> 
> again thank you all so much!
> 
> edit: i got locked out so my new twitter is @taegyurights


End file.
